Life in Music
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Sasuke is a violin teacher and Naruto is the student. Slowly Sasuke starts to fall for his student. This is my first AU fic and i'm VERY VERY VERY proud of it! so far its 16 pages not the chapter and 7 chapters and still going. I hope you enjoy the first
1. Chapter 1

My first AU! I'm very excited. It's really long! I hope you like!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

III

_The bow slid across the strings, resonating as fingers slid across the fingerboard._

_The player did all but stand still. From the moment that he laid eyes on the man on stage eight years ago he knew the man was sent from somewhere out of this world. He moved with the music. Moved with the crescendos and decrescendos. From the beginning that is how he played. Even if he didn't know the music, he moved with it. _

_This is what he lived for. This is his life. His drug. What kept him going._

_Nothing could take away this feeling. Everyone could see this was a music god. _

III

Sasuke smiled, standing and clapping with the rest of the two hundred and forty nine people around him. He stared at the tall blonde on the stage who was smiling madly as he bowed over and over. He caught eyes with Sasuke, smiling even wider as he waved his violin at the man.

Sasuke's smile disappeared into a frown, eyes narrowing at the man on stage. The blonde jumped slightly standing heels together, arms at his side, face straight and emotionless and bowed deeply, making the crowed cheer more. When he raised his head he was grinning madly again, staring back at the Uchiha, who was smirking back.

Naruto nodded towards the side of the stage slightly as he bowed one more time, taking his exit. He stood straight, almost gliding to the side of the stage. He gave Sasuke one look from the corner of his eyes, seeing Sasuke smile as he excused himself from sixth row, center left from the stage.

III

"I didn't mess up! Man! I was nervous when my second solo came up but I didn't mess up! Even with the triplet slurs with the flats! And the audience! I made them clap! I made them feel alive! It was-it was-!" The blonde's eyes were wide, grin never shifting on his face as he placed his violin in his case, "I can't even describe it! It-it-it was-was-oh man!"

"Calm down Naruto!" Sasuke laughed, sitting on the couch in the blonde's dressing room. "You act like you've never played before."

Naruto looked up from his case, looking at Sasuke. "Sensei, every time I play, it's like I'm playing for the first time." He smiled, closing his case, click it shut as he zipped it up. "You know that!" he turned to look his teacher, "Would you like some tea?"

"If you don't mind…"

Naruto busied himself with the electric stove in the corner, "It's so nice that they gave me a little kettle stove."

"The very best for the very best."

Naruto blushed, "I'm not the best."

"You are of the elite violinist in the world Naruto. Only the elite get to play at Carnegie…"

"Sensei…you're only saying that because-"

"Naruto? Have I _ever_ lied to you?"

Naruto laughed at the thought, "Never, even when I was twelve, when I first started taking lessons with you. You made me cry with your brutality."

Sasuke smiled, "You wouldn't be here if I went soft on you."

"You always wanted the best for me. You pushed me; you made it so I could succeed, for my dreams of become the greatest to come true."

The tea kettle whistled softly. Naruto picked it up and pour hot water into a cup, placing the tea bag into the water, handing to his former teacher. "Even when I thought there was nothing that you could teach me anymore, you found something." He poured himself a cup.

Sasuke smiled, taking a sip of the hot tea, "But that, is for a completely different reason."

"Yes, I think that the last three years of lessons were pointless." They both laughed. "But…" he set down his cup, looking the older man in the eye, who also set his cup on the table in front of them. "It was also the best years…" Naruto grabbed his hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing the underside of his wrist.

Sasuke smiled, scooting closer to the blond, "You're fan girls will be most angry at you…"

Naruto smiled, kissing his wrist once more, moving the sleeve up slightly, and kissing more skin. Before moving up to his neck. "I only do this to my number one fan."

"Really," Sasuke leaned back on the couch, letting Naruto climb on top of him. "Now who could that be?"

"You remember Hyuuga Hinata from my high school orchestra? She set up a small fan club for me our junior year, she was the first one to believe that I would make it big…plus she has a nice ass!" Sasuke scowled, Naruto laughed, kissing his neck tenderly, "I'm only kidding. You're my number one fan." He intertwined his fingers with his Sasuke's.

"That's right." He caught his lips with Naruto's. "How long till you have to go back out?"

"The next symphony. Fifteen minutes I would think now…"

Sasuke smirked, "Enough time for a quickie, lets go." Naruto grinned, shucking off his jacket, laying it on the floor gently before ripping the dark haired man's off.

III

heres chapter one! i'll post the a few more in a little bit! I wanna get a feel for what ya'll think!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes! Chapter two is up!

i have the rest of the story planned out. I wrote it all out at work. It's on a napkin!

I hope you like!

III

When Uzumaki Naruto first showed up at Uchiha Sasuke's studio, Sasuke had his doubts.

The eleven year old was came in, holes in his jeans, a dirty t-shirt, a pair of chucks that seemed to be held together by a piece of string. His hair was unruly as can be, standing up in all directions. He held a small case in his hands. Sasuke assumed that he stole it from a pawn shop.

Sasuke was about to tell the boy to get the hell out when he noticed his eyes.

His eyes were an unbelievable blue, full of determination. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"I want to learn to play." He held out the case, bowing his head. "I don't have much money, but…I wanna learn. I'll work here in the studio cleaning or running errands for you. Anything-just…I wanna make music. I want to use this."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Come here." He beckoned the boy to come to him. "Let me see your instrument."

The boy bound over to the dark haired man, holding out the case for the man to see. "It was my grandmothers. It's one of my only possessions…"

Sasuke looked at the case; it was a very shabby plastic case, far from anything that a good instrument would be put in. it had two clasps to keep it close, and had a belt on it to keep it close. Sasuke put the case down, debating and opening the clasp, when he saw the instrument he gasped.

He carefully picked it up. Examining the body and neck holding it delicately. He looked on the inside. "My god…" he gasped, "You…you said this was your grandmothers?"

The boy nodded, "She bought it in Italy when she was twenty nine. She said it cost her a small fortune. That's why I could never sell it…"

"This…This is a _Stradivarius_…" he looked at the boy who gave him a blank look. "This is one of the…no the greatest violins ever made! They are worth millions! You shouldn't even _touch _it!" Sasuke snapped, putting it back in the case.

"But it's my grandmothers! I wanna learn ta play it!"

Sasuke stared at the boy, whose face was becoming red, face puffed out.

Sasuke sighed, "What is your name?"

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Uzumaki Naruto sir!"

"Alright…I will teach you how to play the violin."

"ALRIGHT!"

"But not _this_ violin!" Naruto's face fell, "Why not!?" Sasuke frowned, "This is a _Stradivarius_! You cannot play with this! You will borrow one from my shop. You will come here every day after school and clean. You will be taught when I have an opening. I will keep your violin safe here. It will be safe, and I will return it to you _if_ you can master the violin."

Naruto nodded, smiling widely.

Sasuke stood, "Come, let me find you a suitable fiddle…"

III

"Since I am very busy, you will not have a constant lesson. I will give you things to practice and I expect you to practice every day until I can fit you in. I expect nothing but the best. Now, play a scale." Sasuke leaned back in his chair, eyes closing.

Naruto looked at him blankly. Sasuke opened his eye peering at the boy who made no motion. "I thought I told you-"

"I don't know what a scale is." He voice wavered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You don't know what a scale is?" Naruto shook his head. "Do you know _anything_?" Naruto bowed his head.

Sasuke sighed. "What do you know?"

"You hold the instrument like this?" he put the instrument to his neck, Sasuke shook his head. "No, No, No! You're holding it all wrong. Alright...let's first teach you to hold it properly…" Sasuke did his best in getting the ragged boy to hold the instrument correctly, but whenever he told the boy to put his instrument down and do it again, he had to change his form again. Sasuke was loosing his patience. "You are horrible. Dobe. Stand just like that and don't move." Sasuke left the room.

Naruto stood there; taking deep breathes struggling to hold the instrument correctly without moving his posture. His arms began to ache. He held back the tears.

Twenty five minutes later, Sasuke came back, hold a collection of books. He looked at the boy with a startled look. "You held it?"

"You told me to hold it, so I did." Naruto said through gritted teeth. Sasuke stared at him for a few minutes then nodding, letting the boy drop his instrument to his side.

"Now, here are some beginning books for 4 year olds, I hope that these won't be too difficult for you." Naruto breathed deeply, only nodding. "I won't teach you anything until you can hold your instrument properly and can play a simple D major scale. Understand?"

The blond nodded. "Now go, I expect you here tomorrow. Practice."

With that the boy quickly put his new instrument into his case and grabbed his books and scurried out the door.

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time. "He won't last three months…"

III

I have to say that this is probably the most fun I have ever had writing a fanfic. And all the REVIEWS! and the FAVS! and the ALERTS!? dies I am still getting over the FIRST chapter! dances

I hope you all can't wait for the next post as much as me!


	3. Chapter 3

25 reviews!

3 C2's

_999 views_

13 favs

_22 alerts!_

Thanks to all that read!

III

Sasuke looked at his watch in boredom, sighing as he winced at the girl in front of him play too sharp. "Sakura, you're too sharp. It's just a scale, try it again." He rubbed his temples as he counted to three. Sakura nodded, starting over. _245, that boy should be coming by, what should I make him do?_ He winced as she played to same note too sharp. "Sakura?"

"Yes, Uchiha-sensei!"

"May we pack up early today? You're F naturals are too high and it's driving me mad. We can go over next week to make up for it, just please, work on it."

She bowed, "Hai."

He watched her put her instrument away. "So how's college life for you?"

She looked up, smiling, "It's fine Sasuke, you should really come back…the orchestra needs a good violinist to lead us."

He shrugged, "I got what I needed and I like my teaching, though I have to say that I hate getting new students."

"Oh! You have a new student Uchiha-sensei!" she grinned, "How old?"

"Stop calling me 'Uchiha-sensei' you make me feel old. Or like my brother."

"You _are _old."

The younger man scowled, "I'm nineteen? If I'm old, what does that make you? Grandma?"

She snickerd, "Get those rascals outta my yard!" she shook her fist in the air. She straightend from her fists of giggles, "You only took over this place cause he bailed, right?"

Sasuke scowled, "I was going to take fathers workshop from that bastard even if I had to kill him."

Sakura shook her head. "I will never understand you Uchiha Sasuke-" she was stopped by loud banging noise coming from outside.

"Oh lord…"

Sakura smiled, "You're littlest student."

"Littlest head sore, if you ask me." Sasuke rose from his seat to go open the door.

When he opened the door, he looked down to see a manically grinning face staring up at him. "Konichiwa! Sasuke-sensei! I told you I'd come!"

"Uchiha. Uchiha-sensei. I won't repeat myself twice." He moved to let the boy in, who pranced in, violin bouncing against his shoulder.

"Do I get a lesson today Uchiha-sensei! Do I!? Do I!?"

"No. I have a full schedule. You'll be cleaning the kitchen-"

"Who's the pretty lady!?"

Sasuke looked at the wide eyed boy gawking Sakura, then to the said girl who blushed. "That's only Sakura; she is one of my students."

Naruto eyed his new sensei, then the girl. "No way! She can't be that much younger than you! You're what!? 20!? She has to be 16 or 17! Tops!"

She smiled, "Sasuke! You didn't tell me you had such a charming student! So polite!" she walked over to the boy, "Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura, I'm actually 20, but Mr. Grumpy over there is actually 19. Ever since we were little he has given me lessons. He's always been better than me, but I don't let it go to his head!" she winked at the small boy, patting his head. She turned to Sasuke, "Why is he cleaning?"

Sasuke sighed, "Since he can't afford to pay for lessons, he is _willing_ to work for them."

Sakura looked down at the small boy who looked at her and grinned, nodding enthusiastically. "I'm maid Naruto now!"

She laughed, "Well, you go get 'em!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Start getting to work. Try not to break anything. All the cleaning supplies are in the closest. When you're done come back and ask me what to do next, but don't interrupt anyone playing. Understand?"

Naruto nodded, going in the direction on the kitchen and placing his violin right outside the door.

Sasuke sighed, "I'll walk you to the door."

"You could just give him free lessons. You do for me."

"That's because you're not a whining little brat."

"Oh, how sweet. And here I thought I was. That's what you said yesterday." She smiled at him.

"Shut up. I'll start charging you."

"You know I can't afford it."

"Then you can clean my laundry." He opened the door.

"Maybe I want to…" she whispered, facing him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, and running a finger down his chest. "Maybe I want to watch your boxers mingle with your socks, and smell them right after I pull them out of the dryer, smell the spring freshness." She cooed into his ear.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Please get off."

She grinned, "But I'm having too much _fun_." She reached around, grabbing his ass.

Sasuke made a yelping noise, "Stop that!"

"Kiss her already!" he groaned as he heard a voice from inside the hallway.

"You're not cleaning!" he roared. Staring into the girls green eyes he smirked, "You do realize that you wasted the fifteen minutes ogling my new student and groping me on my front porch."

She eyed him, releasing his ass, "Shit…"

"Now, calming explain to an angry Kakashi why you were groping my ass. Don't worry about moving, he's right behind you."

III

Wow! I'm soooo happy every time that I look at my stats and my emails and see all the love!

For the love, Another chapter will be up soon! (much sooner than this one was!)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm updating! I swear I'm not dead!

School has started, and work has been overwelming. and lets face it...I'm lazy...so here are THREE chapters!

DANCE!

III

_The music was no longer just notes. Just a page that someone hundreds of years ago made for money. No, it was more than that._

_As the blonde's fingers flew across the fingerboard, a solo fit only for the greatest, you became lost. You could only close your eyes, and picture heaven. _

As Naruto entered the third solo of the piece, Sasuke studied his eyes. The blue eyes that showed all his emotions.

_Well…_Sasuke smirked, _not nervousness. Never nervousness_. He saw the excitement that bloomed in them as the tempo increased, crescendo as the man could barely keep his feet on the ground.

This was what Sasuke lived for. To see Naruto, on stage, performing something that he _perfected_. Ever since he was little, he perfected everything he did. Never settling for anything but the best. Sasuke wanted nothing more to sit and watch him play every day all day. It was more fascinating then Naruto's foreplay, which was _very, very_ interesting.

Sasuke watched as Naruto played his final note, placing his instrument down under his right arm, smiling wider than when he was playing. Sasuke knew what that smile meant. He saw the performer make eye contact with him once again, eyes glazed over. On lookers would think it's from the euphoria of playing, but Sasuke knew different.

As the orchestra ended, the conductor bowing, the orchestra receiving a standing ovation, Sasuke grinned, hands sweaty with anticipation of what would become of them both in just a few hours.

_Meet you back at the suite_. He mouthed, receiving a nod from the blond, who was already fidgeting slightly. Sasuke grinned, _oh yes; tonight will be more entertaining than the actual performance._

III

It wasn't for another three weeks before Sasuke could fit Naruto into his schedule. Naruto didn't mind, as long as the Uchiha continued to say that he would give him lessons, seemed to keep the blonde's spirit strong.

"Alright, let's see if you can hold the instrument right." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the blonde's smile, "What are you smiling like that for?"

"Nothing, nothing, only thinking of Sakura-san."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't think about her."

Naruto snickered, "What? You like her?"

"I did years ago, but not anymore." Sasuke said monotonous.

Naruto's face fell, "Oh…"

"It's alright," Sasuke smirked, "I'll tell Kakashi-san you think about his Sakura."

"He'd _kill me_."

"He would shove his 24 year old foot where the sun don't shine. You only have twenty minutes; we don't have time to waste. Playing position."

Naruto nodded, placing his instrument on his chin, the bow on the string.

Sasuke circled the young boy. "Very good. Very good. Now let's see how well you play. Play the scale I told you to do."

"Which one Uchiha-sensei?"

Sasuke stared at him, "What do you mean, 'which one?'"

"In the books you gave me sir, there were multiple scales. I practiced them all. Which one do you want me to do?"

Sasuke sat back in his chair, "C."

Naruto nodded, eyes closing in concentration. Sasuke fumed that the smile had yet to disappear off his face. Naruto opened his eyes, smile turning into a grin, "C? That has no sharps or flats right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but nodded. Naruto nodded in return, and moved his bow across the string.

Sasuke closed his eyes, listening. _Tone is horrible, bow direction is some what decent, he presses too hard on the strings, his fingers... they are all out of tune…but…he's trying…I suppose that's what's important. Very good for not having any training. _He opened his eyes and looked at the boy once he was finished. "It was horrible."

That was the first time that Sasuke ever saw the boy _not smile_. Naruto bowed, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke sighed, standing, "There is nothing to be sorry about. It is the first time that you have had a proper lesson. You have practiced on your own. There are minor set backs, but you are much better than what you were before."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks! Uchiha-sensei!"

"Yeah, yeah, let me show you all you did wrong."


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke grinned, "Very good Sakura! You'll get your audition in the orchestra yet!"

Sakura's eyes sparkled, "Really!"

"Yes. You're piece is almost perfect! You'll do fine!" Sasuke looked at his watch, "Sorry, Sakura! That's all the time we have for today! You can come by tomorrow morning if you have any doubts."

She nodded. "He's grown on you."

Sasuke looked at her quizzically, "Who?"

"You know! Naruto-kun." She opened her case, "before he started coming here, you were very restless and never said anything nice about any body." She finished packing and looked up at him, "Plus, you smile all the time, just like him!"

"Whatever," he scoffed.

"Where is he today anyways?"

"I let him have to day off, he said that he needed to do something after school and didn't know how long it would take. In fact, over the years he has always asked for a day off around this time." He heard a soft knock on the door. "Hold up Sakura. I'll be back."

He opened the door, "Hello, Uchiha-sama."

An elderly woman was bowing in front of him, his brow quirked. "Please come in, would you like some tea?"

"Oh no Uchiha-sama! It will only take a moment. You see it's about one of your students…"

This got his attention. "Come, I insist." She bowed lower, coming in.

"Now, who is the student?" Sasuke asked, pouring the elder tea.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke stopped pouring, "What did he do?" he scowled.

"Oh! It's nothing wrong! He's such a nice boy! But it's just…" she avoids the dark haired man's gaze. "Since you took him in four years ago, he has practiced every day for two hours after he comes home from here. I've noticed that he has improved immensely."

"He is almost as good as I am! At such a young age!" Sakura chirped, giving a wave to Sasuke as she headed out the door.

"Yes, but…you see…there are these new tenets that live in the apartment building and…they don't understand beautiful music as we do Uchiha-sama." He nodded. "Is there a way that perhaps you could let him practice here? I know that it's a strange request and I'm very sorry about the inconvenience! But I know how much he loves that instrument! Ever since he was eleven that's all he's done, all he talks about. I don't want to take that away from him just because a couple of people don't like it." She smiled.

He smiled in return. "How does his parents feel about it? He never has brought them up, I've wondered. Usually I meet the parents of my students, but he-"

"They're dead Uchiha-sama." His eyes widened. She nodded, "Yes, they died when he was about three. Then he lived with his grandmother for seven years. Shortly after she died, he came to you."

"The apartment that he lives in is the one that he and his grandmother shared. The inheritance from his parents and grandmother isn't much, but it pays for the apartment rent and his schooling, plus plenty to go to college on." She smiled. "I'm very thankful for you letting him take lessons, even if it's not a constant lesson once a week. His teachers have told me that his lessons have improved. He used to be so lonely at school, but he has made a few friends, and he smiles." She looked the Uchiha in the eyes. "You're schooling has really helped him turn around." She sipped her cooling tea.

"You said that his parents are dead?" he whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

"Yes…" her smile faded. "Today is the anniversary."

Sasuke's face fell.

III

Naruto smiled sadly, holding his violin to his chest. "Sorry Obaachan, I still haven't earned your violin back from my teacher yet, you'll have to stand this new one." He held it to his chin. "It's a new one this year too! I just keep growing and growing! He laughed, "This one has a better tone, and Uchiha-sensei says, I can't tell, but he must be right. He's always right." He began to play. "Uchiha Sasuke…he is the greatest Obaachan…the greatest. He's always had faith in me…we'll once he started listening to me. It took about a year and a half. And Sakura said that she might even let me have her slot! She's starting a professional career, and she doesn't need Sasuke anymore. But…if I take her spot, then that means that I couldn't go to school all day. I would miss out in science, one of my worst subjects…." He played the scale in the second section flawlessly. "I know that Vivaldi is your favorite Obaachan! I made sure that Sasuke taught me before today. I thought you'd love it." He closed his eyes, swaying with the music he was creating, smiling as he felt a warm wind surround him. "I guess you do."

"Oi, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Hello Uchiha-sensei."

The only sound that transpired between them was the music. The notes slowed at the ritard, ending on a solid D. Naruto lifted the bow. "What are you doing here?" he crouched down, starting to place the instrument back in the case. "Don't you have lessons to teach?"

"I canceled the rest for today."

"I'm sorry."

"No…It's quite alright. I feel that everyone needs a day off every once in a while. Don't you agree?"

"Hai…" Naruto nodded.

The wind now played a melody in the silence. "You land lady came and spoke to me today." Naruto stiffened. She told me where to find you. He sat down next to Naruto's crouching form. "She told me lots of things."

"Like what?" Naruto's voice sounded sad.

"She told me that you were doing well in school, that you were making new friends. Just gobs of stuff." Sasuke looked at the boy's sullen face, "She also told me about how much you love to play. And that you have new neighbors that hate you're playing."

Naruto nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess I'll have to stop playing…"

Sasuke snorted, swinging at the back on the boys head. "Owe! Why'd ya' hit me!"

"You make sacrifices, but _smart_ sacrifices! You don't give up playing! You give up where you live." Naruto's eyes widened. "You can't make the people leave; there are many different reasons why they would choose to stay. Jobs, family, who knows. But _you_ can leave. You have nothing holding you to it."

"The landlady-"

"You can visit her."

Naruto snapped his case. "Why did you come here? To make me realize all the problems that I have to face. Today is a day that I don't want to remember all the bad in my life! I just want to be here with my grandmother! To make her happy! Why can't you let me do that!?"

Sasuke looked up at the boy, not saying anything, "I see everyone else at my school with their parents, grandparents, they don't have cares, and they don't have to worry about making sure they don't spend too much money, they don't have to worry about homework. If they have problems, then they ask mom or they ask dad, I don't have _anyone_." Sasuke stood as he saw the younger boy shake. "I have plastered a smile on my face for fifteen damn years and hid what I thought! All I want to do is be here, for my grandma, to remember the happier time, to remember what it was like to be loved." Sasuke's heart wrenched at the sight of tears rolling down the boys face. "Is that so much to ask?" he choked. Sasuke pulled the smaller boy into a hug as the younger one cried, gripping his shirt, soaking it through. "Why is it so hard!? Why does life hate me!?" he sobbed through the shirt.

"Shhh, life doesn't hate you."

"Yes it does!"

"Naruto…" he pulled the boy away from his chest, leading him over to a bench nearby, "Life doesn't hate you. The gods have made everything happen for a reason. You're not hated." Sasuke pulled Naruto to his side, running his fingers through his fingers. "If all they stuff hadn't happen you never would have come to my door step, you never would have taken lessons and learned to play this instrument that your grandmother loved…" Naruto sniffed. "I want you to move in with me."

Naruto looked at the man baffled, "What?!"

"You're landlady and I talked it over and she thinks that it would be for the best. It solves your practice problems and for living arrangements. Plus…" Sasuke smiled, "You will be able to work for me better if you live there."

Naruto laughed slightly, "I suppose, is it really okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "I haven't been fifteen for a while, but I think that I should be able to keep you under control…" he smiled. He felt small arms wrap around his waist.

"Thank you Uchiha-sensei. Thank you so much!" Sasuke smiled, stroking the boy's hair as he ignored his beating heart. "No problem Naruto. Now let's go home."

III

"Welcome home."

It was all Sasuke could get out before he was tackled by the blond.

Welcome home was all he could get out as the man walked through the suite and placed his instrument at the door.

He felt harsh lips on his. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders as Naruto worked to get both their shirts open.

"Welcome home is all you can say? No praise for a job well done?" he said in between kisses.

Sasuke moaned as the man ripped off his shirt, kissing down his neck and chest. "You get enough praise; you don't need it from me…"

"Sure I do. Everyone needs praise."

Sasuke moaned as he kissed his last rib. "You're not getting any-any from _me_."

"Well…if I get no praise from you in the whole 'violin soloist role,' then perhaps there is another one of my _talents_ that you can praise." He grinned. "Let's see if we can make you scream like a girl…" Sasuke heard the unzipping of his pants before he landed in a world of euphoria.


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy sixteenth Naruto!" Sasuke watched as Sakura bombarded the boy as he came home.

_Home…_Sasuke still smiled as he thought of the boy living here, in his home.

It had been years since he had anyone living in the studio with him. Sasuke, now twenty two, was the last of the Uchiha's. His father being and only child was thankful to have two boys to help spread the family name, and teach the violin in the 'Uchiha' style. (Sasuke and Itachi, his elder brother, always rolled their eyes at this comment) But when the eldest brother packed up one day and left, with a note saying that the family made him sick and he was going to California to become a rock star, and that he would never come back, simply broke their family.

Sasuke's mother was never the same. Her baby, who was only nineteen when he left, made her a wreck, coddling her nine year old Sasuke more than before, while his dad forced the violin on him more.

When Sasuke was fourteen when his parents died, left with the studio, alone.

He was thankful that he brother had decided to come back from America for the rest of Sasuke's high school years. He never thought that Itachi had it in him.

When Sasuke finished high school and Itachi left, he decided to take upon his father's legacy and teach violin. His long time friend, Sakura had taken it upon her self to get him more business and make her new boyfriend, a very jealous Hakate Kakashi to help as well.

Soon Sasuke was teaching three times a week to kids from the age of four to Sakura at age eighteen. Sasuke entered a small college to get his business degree in two years. It was shortly after that, when he had enough business to have a full schedule. Soon after that, Naruto came into his life.

Sasuke smiled at the smiling boy, who was now hugging Sakura, who was now his side, thanking her for the gift, a small necklaces with a treble cleft and an eighth note.

_Naruto is defiantly something…_He watched as the boy looked at him with wide eyes, "Didja get me anything Uchiha-sensei!? Didja!?"

Sasuke scowled, "No, now go clean the kitchen! Just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean that you can slack on your duties!"

Naruto's eyes fell, "Uchiha-sensei! You're so mean!" Sasuke watched the other boy storm down the hallway.

"Sasuke you don't have to be so-"

"Three, two, one-" Sasuke pointed towards the kitchen, initiating a scream. What he didn't expect was the pounding of feet back down the hallway and Sasuke feeling his feet leaving the floor. He felt a heavy pressure on him. "_Thank you Sasuke!_" he felt the younger boy squeeze him tighter. "The cake looks awesome! And _how _the hell did you get tickets to the Akatsuki!? They're tickets have been sold out since the first day they went on sale!"

"They're-they're not-not tickets stupid! Get off me!" Sasuke pushed the birthday boy off him.

"What?!" Naruto's face fell, getting off his sensei.

Sasuke worked hard to suppress a smile, standing, brushing invisible dirt off him. "They're back stage passes."

Naruto's eyes widened, mouth dropping. Sasuke wondered if the blonde's face would break. "OhmygodareyourserioushowdidyougetthemTHANKYOU!" Sasuke felt the boy on him again. He struggled to keep his balance.

"You better hurry and call your friends, you need to get ready. it's in three hours…" Sasuke hugged the boy back, just not as hard.

"Right!" he gave the man one last squeeze, "Thanks again, Uchiha-sensei!" he bounded towards his room.

Sasuke smiled. "He never runs out of energy, does he?" He grabbed his chest, trying to steady his heart beat.

"Must have taken a lot, to get your brother to give you tickets like that?" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke's smile turned into a scowl. "You have no idea. 'You owe me big little brother…' he says! Feh! He's the one that owes _me_!"

"Blah, blah, blah, yes brothers quarrel! I know all that jazz." Sakura laughed. "So that's why you asked me to stay the day with you? Because you knew he would be leaving?"

"Yes, and I knew that he wouldn't go to school today, and I didn't have any lessons so I knew I'd be bored."

"So you call me and ask to help you bake a cake? Why not try to catch up on your reading or something?"

He quirked an eye. "I don't read."

She rolled her eyes, "Never mind. You better thank me for my persuasion skills with Kakashi. He was about to die when he heard I would be spending the night with you." She smiled. "I told him you were gay. He doesn't believe me, but hey, I tried." Sakura laughed at the younger man's flabbergast.

"Why did you tell him that!?"

She looked at him quizzically, "Isn't it true?"

He gawked at her. "What!? No-No!"

"Uchiha-sensei! I'm ready!" Sasuke looked towards the boy who was running down the hallway. "I'm going with Kiba and Gaara and Lee! We are leaving in a…little…" Naruto looked at Sasuke strangely. "Uchiha-sensei…what's wrong? Is there something on my shirt?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No…you look very…very…"

Naruto laughed, "Kick ass is the word sensei…kick ass."

Sasuke nodded mouth agape. He couldn't take his eyes off the blond. He wore an orange T-shirt that clung comfortably to his chest, and baggy light blue jeans with a couple holes at the knees and his upper thigh. Sasuke barely noticed his pumpkin orange Chucks. "Have a good time. And don't say 'Uchiha-sensei' tonight…'Sasuke-sensei' if you must…"

Naruto smiled. "Okay… 'Sasuke' sensei…" Sasuke noticed the faint blush that rose to the boys tanned skin.

Sasuke was snapped back to the present by a banging on the door. "Naruto! Naruto! Come on! Akatsuki! We gotta go! Come on!"

"That's Kiba! I gotta go!" He gave Sasuke and Sakura a quick hug before he head out the front door. "I'll be back as soon as I can! Bye! And thanks for everything!"

Sasuke watched as the door slammed. "Bye…Naru…to…"

Sakura smirked. "Honestly Sasuke, I didn't think you were one to go for the younger types….but, you always are full of surprises…"

Sasuke looked at her dumbfounded. "What did you say!?"

She smiled, "Even he noticed you were gawking at him like a schoolgirl."

Sasuke huffed, "Preposterous! There is no reason for you to think of such things."

Sakura laughed. "Whatever Sasuke, but when the day comes and you want nothing more than to bang him hard, don't come crying to me…"

Sasuke was left speechless as the pink haired woman turned, "Come on, let's chow down on that cake, I expect a small concert from you as well."

He growled, "You don't know what you're talking about! I've never seen him outside of his school uniform or his PJ's. It's that simple."

"Bull shit!" she chirped.

Sasuke sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue, she would never let it go. _But…what is it that I think of Naruto… he is my student…but he has almost surpassed me…what will he be once that happens? Will he stay? Would I want him?_ Sasuke felt a pang in his chest. _Of course he will leave…_Sasuke felt a lump grow in his throat. _I don't think I can- I can't think about this right now…when 'she's' not here…_

"Sasuke!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" _I certainly don't love him, that's for damn sure._

III

Sasuke moaned loudly, feeling the pressure build up in around him. The mere _thought_ of what the blond was doing to him made him go off the edge, but when he felt Naruto _inside_ him, he couldn't stand himself.

To Sasuke, Naruto made love like he played the violin. It was graceful, masterfully, knows exactly what will please the crowd, and always finishes with a smile. _And always looks sexy doing it._ Sasuke bit his lip, muffling a moan. Sex after a performance was always intense. Naruto needed steam let frustration, let all anxieties out.

Sasuke saw stars, collapsing on the bed, feeling the man above him do the same. He felt small kisses on his shoulder blades. "Sasuke…" Naruto gasped.

"Yeah?" Sasuke panted hard.

"I-I love you." Sasuke felt Naruto place a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

He smiled, "I love you too, Naruto…"

III

Sasuke had a fairly nice evening with Sakura. After she got old of the 'Sasuke loves Naruto' song she made up, they spent the rest of the night on the couch watching old samurai movies. Sakura got her concert at two in the morning, (the perfect way to ending a night) much to Sasuke's displeasure.

"Sakura, you can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Sakura smirked, "You're going to wait for your little 'Naru-baby' to come home aren't ya?" she made a kissy face.

He scowled. "I just want to make sure that he gets home in one piece…"

Sakura giggled, walking down the hallway to his bedroom, "Night Sasuke!"

He walked to the closet, pulling out some extra blankets and a pillow, "Yeah, yeah, night."

III

Sasuke woke when he heard the front door close, and a loud 'thud' in the hall. "Naruto!" Sasuke jumped from the couch, running into the entrance hall, hearing a strange hissing noise come from a lump on the floor.

"Naruto?" Sasuke flipped on the light switch. Eye's widened at the boy's slumped form. "Naruto!" Sasuke walked over to the boy who started to laugh loudly.

"_Sasuke-sensei! Sasuke-sensei! What are you-what are you doing?!_" Naruto screamed.

"Shut the hell up! Sakura is asleep!" Sasuke hissed.

"You never told me! You never told me that your brother was the lead guitarist of the Akatsuki!? Why!? Why!?" he hissed, snickering the whole time, fumbling to untie his shoes.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face, looking in his eyes. "_What did he give you?!_" Sasuke's heart raced at the red eyes and constant eye twitch. "Naruto! Answer me!"

"He didn't give me nothing!" he tried to get out of Sasuke's grip but failed, attempting to take his shoed off by feel alone. "I know why you didn't want me to call you 'Uchiha-sensei.' Didn't want to feel too old, too 'professional' to your brother. He called you a tight ass and you needed to seriously get laid…"

"Naruto…what did he give you!?"

Naruto growled, "He gave me nothing! All I had was some sprite!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sprite? Shit!" he picked up the boy, flinging him over his shoulder, caring him to the kitchen.

"Sasuke! Let me down!" the blond hollered.

Sasuke sat the boy down on the counter, rushing to the fridge, pulling out a lemon and a knife from the drawer simultaneously. He cut it and handed half to the blonde, "Suck!"

"I don't-" Sasuke shoved the lemon into his mouth.

Naruto smiled, the lemon sticking out of his mouth, he pulled it out of his mouth, "Ya know Sasuke, your brother was right…"

"Shut up and suck!" he tried to shove the lemon back in Naruto's mouth, but the younger one over powered him.

"You need to get laid…" Naruto gave a fox like grin, grabbing Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer to the boy, who lay down on the kitchen table, pulling the older man down with him. "I think I can help you with that."

"Naruto!" he panicked. "Naruto cut it out!" he hissed, trying to shove the lemon in his mouth.

"Sasuke! What the hell!?" Sakura stood in the door way.

"Sakura! Help me! Itachi gave him something!" Sakura's eyes widened, rushing over, pulling the dark haired man off the boy, grabbing the boy by his T-shirt, slapping him across the face."

"Sorry babe, I don't dig your type." He gave a fox like grin, grabbing hold of her wrist, trying to pry her off him. "I prefer either bigger boobs or a bigger dick."

Sasuke was amazed that Naruto's head was dislodged from his neck, as he heard a loud crack. "Don't you _dare_ say something to me like that, understand! I don't care _what_ you are on you stupid kid!"

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered, touching her shoulder lightly, "Sakura he's unconscious…"

"I'll call the hospital. Where you got your lemon thing from, I don't know but he needs that shattered jaw looked at." Sasuke looked at her determined eyes with slight fear, he avoids her gaze, "Whenever Itachi gave me sprite, I would always suck a lemon, and it seemed to make the monsters go away…"

Sakura looked at him with amazement. "Sasuke-"

"It must have been a different drug…Call the hospital and Kakashi, in case he wakes up. I'm going to go see Itachi."

"Sasuke!"

"I've made up my mind. This is _not_ what I owed him." His eyes filled with rage.

"Sasuke!" he looked back at the girl. "Good luck."

He nodded, leaving the studio, heading towards downtown Tokyo.

III

This is where the story takes a sharp 180 turn to strange. I don't know where to came from but it's here.

and will be here for I think two or three chapters...or I'll just make a really long one...does that sound better?

Yes...get ready for sappy and humor and drama coming your way!


	7. Chapter 7

:D

Oh dear god! I LOVE YOU ALL! MY FANS!

YOU ARE THE REASON I GO ON IN LIFE AND WRITING:D

51 alerts. 51! I don't even think I can count that high!

Alright this is a shorty, but the chapter that will be posted in mere MOMENTS after this is LONG! I promis that I will make my chapters longer.

cause that's like my only complaint from my lovlies that I dub my fans.

And sorry for my lack of updates, school, bleh. work, bleh.

ANYWAYS! ONWARDS!

III

If anyone asked Naruto about his face, he would only laugh, saying with a bit of pride, that a girl kicked his ass.

You couldn't see it from the audience, but if you got close enough you could see a strange indent on the left side of his cheek.

He would always say that when he got that was the day that he learned to respect women. "It was a horrible day, I admit and I was out of control but I never made the mistake again." And that was all he said.

Whenever Sasuke would see Naruto, looking in the mirror, studying his indent, Sasuke would come up behind him, leaning up, kissing it softly.

"I'm sorry…Naruto…" he would always well up with tears.

"No Sasuke…I shouldn't have said anything. I'm ashamed."

"If I hadn't gotten you backstage passes, you never woulda taken…"

To this day, Sasuke can never get Itachi to say what he put in that drink.

Naruto would turn and feel Sasuke's side, "That…that is my fault." He would thusly bend down and kiss the scar.

III

Sasuke banged on the door to the dingy hotel room. When the door opened he punched the man in front of him in the face.

"What the _fuck_ Itachi! What the hell did you give him!?"

Itachi smirked. "I'm sorry little brother, but I'm a little busy here…"

"What the hell did you give him? _Why_ did you get him…whatever you gave him!?"

Itachi smirked. "I was just having a little fun; he didn't seem to mind…Though…my little brother…he wouldn't shut up about you. If I were you I would claim him as my own before he found someone else to adore."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "_What did you do to him!_" he shoved the older brother against the door, forcing them both into the room.

"Oi, Oi, Itachi-sama? Is this your little brother?" Sasuke saw out of the corner of his eye a tall man grin.

"Can it Kisame, this is none of your business."

"Don't talk to my bassist like that…He didn't do anything to you or your little 'student.'"

"What did _you_ do?"

Itachi laughed, smirking down at his brother, "Nothing he'll remember in the morning."

Sasuke screamed, throwing a punch, barely missing the older man.

Then he felt something cold on his side, pain erupted in his side. He doubled over.

"Kisame! What the fuck! Don't go around doing that shit!"

"Sorry Itachi-sama…He could have killed you. I was simply trying to protect you."

"Tell that to the police. Come on; let's dump him at the hospital."

"That's what I had planned. You're so kind; I would have dumped him on the side of the road and wished him the best of luck…" Kisame picked up the younger man, caring his unconscious body through the door.

Itachi sighed, "You always seem to get me into trouble little brother…all I do is try to be nice…but no…"

III

When Naruto woke, he felt dead. He lazily opened his eyes, cursing that only one would actually do what the brain commanded. He tried to move his arms, giving small yelps of pain when his lead-like arms wouldn't budge. The only limb that would respond were his big toe on his left foot and three toes on his right. _What the fuck happened last night?_ He tried to recall the events previous but couldn't.

He surveyed the room with his one cooperating eye. He noticed all white walls and where his toes would be were white. _Crap, I'm in the hospital…_

For the next three hours he tried to make his body move, cursing at his unresponsive arms.

He'd been awake for almost four hours before he was able to move all his toes, three fingers on his right side, and all the fingers on his left. and it wasn't before that that he had seen anyone. _Of course if someone _did_ come in, I might just not have seen them because my __**damn eye**__won't work!_ He struggled to open his eye, but sighed heavely through his nose before closing his right eye, counting down from ten before trying again.

"Naruto?" a soft voice came from some where the blond couldn't see. He struggled to open his eye, but when he failed, attempted to open his mouth, but screamed at the pain. "Naruto!" he saw a flash of pink come into view. His eyes were wide with confusion. She scoweled.

"Do you remember what the _hell_ you did last night?!" _Oh Fuck!_ He tried to shake his head no but didn't get too far before he closed his eyes in pain.

But she seemed to get the picture. "It was your birthday. You went to see that damned Akatsuki Band. And Uchiha Itachi gave you _something_. And when you got home you were completely out of control and I have to restrain you and I ended up punching the lights out of you." She smirked at the look of horror in his eyes. "I shattered your jaw. You have to have it wired shut, plus, because of you doing something as utterly _stupid_ as taking something from Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke got hurt.

Naruto's brain shut down at that. Sakura noted his now dulled eyes, staring off into space. _Sasuke…oh Sasuke I'm so sorry…_he felt tears brimming up in his eyes. He looked back to Sakura, eyes full of questions.

"He went to talk to Itachi, from his _shattered_ hand, I would say it got rough…" she paused as she saw Naruto's gaze, which was unreadable but full of emotion. "That's not counting the stab…"

Naruto shut his eyes tightly. Not being able to breathe anymore. He felt Sakura's hand on his forehead, stroking his bangs. He felt the lump on his throat grow bigger as he began to sob. "Shhh…Don't worry Naruto…he's going to be alright…Shh…" he felt the bed weight shift as she sat, stroking his hair as he sobbed silently.


	8. Chapter 8

And as promised!

III

When Sasuke awoke, he saw Sakura standing in the door. "You know how hard it is, running to two different rooms all day? I swear I don't have to exercise for three months after this…" he smiled as she laughed a little bit.

"How's he doing?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, how are _you_ doing? You just got _stabbed_ for Christ's sake!"

Sasuke shook his head, "I've had worse. How's Naruto?"

"Liar…" Sakura muttered walking over to the bed ridden man.

"He's not holding up too well Sasuke."

"_What_!?" his grabbed her shoulder, shaking her has hard as he could in his state. "What-what's wrong? Was it too strong, did you hit him too hard, is his body deteriorating? Is-" he felt dizzy.

"Sasuke! Calm down!" she forced him to lie back down. "He's _physically_ alright. But mentally…I would say he's doing better than when he woke up two days ago…he's eating again."

Sasuke tried to sit back up, but his arms were shaking too much to hold his weight.

"Don't strain yourself Sasuke."

"I _need_ to go see him."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, you can't for at least a few more hours. They need to make sure that you can be up and about."

He sat up shakily. "I can be 'up and about.'"

She scowled, touching his left shoulder, making him turn slightly.

He eyes widened, he let out a silent scream as he collapsed back onto the bed. "What the fuck Sakura!" he hissed when his voice came back.

"I told you. You are in no shape to walk, let alone go see Naruto…"

"Just because you know how to put me into pain doesn't mean-"

"Doctor's orders Sasuke. Not just mine." He scowled, making her giggle. She patted his shoulder. "Sasuke, don't be upset. I know that you want to see Naruto, but you're in no condition…If it makes you feel better, he's in no better condition than you." She smiled weakly, but quickly wiped it off her face once she saw the other's eyes. "Sorry."

He grunted. She walked to the door. "I'm going to check on Naruto. He is probably still asleep as the wash whatever that was out of his system. He should be fine. But I'll check. Do. Not. Move." She looked him in the eye for a moment before she walked out the door, leaving the silently fuming man in the bed.

III

Sasuke cackled to himself.

He'd done it.

He _escaped_.

After twelve times he was successful. He winced lightly, noting that laughing and sliced sides do _not_ mix.

Sasuke groaned, before realizing that he didn't know where Naruto's room was. Or even what wing of the hospital he was in. _Damn_…_ I didn't think this through too well._

III

Naruto groaned, wincing at the pain in his head. He lifted a heavy hand to his head, massaging his temples, sitting up carefully, noting the spinning room.

_What the hell?_ He looked around to the white room. _What the hell? _He moved his hand from his temples to his jaw, heart beat tripling as he felt all around his head. _Oh god what the-_

"You're-You're awake." He heard a soft voice. He looked over to where the voice came from. _Sasuke!_ He looked at the man.

He was pale; paler than normal with a tent of pink and sweat covering his face. Naruto's eyes widened, reaching out to touch the man. _He's hot what the hell happened?_ Sasuke must have seen his confusion. "Dobe, do you not remember?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, eyes brimming with tears as he wiped the bangs out of the man's eyes. Sasuke leaned into the touch. "Sakura…she said…she said she told you…You-you must have still been under pretty far not to remember…" Sasuke smiled sadly.

Naruto closed his eyes, running a memory check on his brain. _Sakura-san? What did Sakura say-_

'_It was your birthday. -Uchiha Itachi gave you something - completely out of control - ended up punching the lights out of you_ _**because of you doing something as utterly stupid as taking something from Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke got hurt.**__'_

Naruto's eyes snapped open, his grip on Sasuke's face tightened slightly. Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark eyes, tears brimming to the surface, before he shot his hand back as if burned. His body shook as he lay back down, turning away from his teacher. He let the tears run down his face.

_Sasuke…I'm-_ his breathing labored as his body curled into it's self. He felt a warm hand on his back. He tensed slightly before he let out a strangled noise, slamming his eyes shut as his lungs constricted. He heard the chair screech softly against the linoleum floor, the injured man hissing as the bed seeped. Naruto felt the warm hand on his back slide to his stomach, pulling the blond closer to him. "Shh…" he felt another hand, stroke his hair. He tried to even out his breath; he tried to stop the shaking. "Naruto…stop your tears…its okay…" he made a small noise, burring his head in the pillow under him. "Naruto, it's not your fault. It's okay…" he felt himself be pulled in closer to the bigger man.

Once his breathing evened out he looked over his shoulder at the Sasuke, blue eyes still glossy as they said what he couldn't. _Sasuke…I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen._

Sasuke smiled softly, lightly pressing his lips to Naruto's warm forehead. "Go to sleep Naruto…you need to sleep."

Naruto nodded hesitantly, turning his head back away from Sasuke, settling himself against his chest, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

III

Sakura growled at the scene she walked in on.

Well…outwardly she did, inner Sakura was melting on a pool on the floor. She stormed over to the hospital bed where both men slept, Naruto curled inside Sasuke, fingers (and legs) intertwined with the others.

_So peaceful…and adorable!_ Her anger melted away as she smiled, leaning over, moving a stray lock of hair out of the blond's face. He twitched slightly, squirming slightly, moving closer, if possible into the dark haired man. The said man grunted slightly, pulling the blond more under him as he moved his leg around one of the younger boy's.

Sakura surpressed an 'awe.'

"If only I had a camera, Uchiha would _never_ live this one down…" she heard a snicker behind her.

"Oh yeah! Kakashi!" she mumbled, turning around to see holding out his phone.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me?" he smirked, walking out of the door frame towards the bed, "Say 'cheese' Sasuke."

"Kakashi no!"

Just as Kakashi's smirk turned into a manic smile, the room echoed with a 'Say Cheese!' computer voice with a snapping sound. Sasuke's eyes snapped open, as he shot up in bed, doubling over, remembering his wound.

"Fuck!"

Kakashi laughed "Morning Sunshine. Sleep well with your lover boy?"

Sasuke's mouth fell open, eyebrow quirked and looked at the boy dumbfounded. "What the _hell_ are you-" he stopped short at the sound of a strangled noise and movement next to him, "S'ke, come back!" The boy's voice became a higher pitch with each sylbole as he tugged the man back on top of him, yawning as he suceed in curling back up in the Uchiha.

Sasuke stared back up at the two in the room, eye's pleading for help, growling when he saw their snickers.

"Mmmm! Sasuke! Go 'ck ta sleep!" Naruto moaned, turning himself over to lie on top of the man pressing his face into Sasuke's neck, breathing deeply. Sasuke turned a deep scarlet color as Sakura and Kakashi couldn't hold back their laughter.

"Naruto! Get off me!" he hissed.

"Sleep…"

"You're on my stab wound." He snapped.

"Oh god!" Naruto jumped off the bed, eyes wide as he cascaded off the bed. "I'm so sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean to!"

"It's alright, you weren't really on it. I wouldn't be able to breathe."

"I'm sorry!" Naruto climbed back on the bed, pulling Sasuke into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "When can we leave?" he asked Sakura who was no longer laughing but was looking starry-eyed at them.

"Well, you were suppose to stay for observation…" she scowled, "But since you weren't there to observe…I don't know."

"Shit…I imagine they know where I am?"

"No, actually. They called me and I told them I have an idea so I brought him with me to haul your ass up the two flight of stairs."

He saw Kakashi grin and crack his knuckles.

"_Fuck._"

III

It wasn't for another six hours until Naruto was released from the hospital, and another four after that, until Sasuke was.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled as the other skipped cheerfully down the walk to their home. Sasuke's face was full of shame and anger.

And embarrasement.

"Hmm? Sasuke?" The younger blond looked at him with 'innocent' eyes.

"Put me down before I strangle you." His threat was barely above a whisper.

Naruto's grin only grew wider. "Nope." He heaved Sasuke up further in his arms, making Sasuke make an undignified yelp, clutching to his neck for dear life, burrowing his head into the younger boy's neck. "The doctor said that you shouldn't do too much straining activities."

"So walking from my garage to my _house_ is strained? The whole fifteen feet?"

"I just don't want you to collaspe."

"You could have…done something besides _carry _me in this humiliating way…"

"It's not humiliating." Sasuke snorted, wondering what the neighbors would think if they saw the proud Uchiha being carried bridal style into his house by the loud annoying sixteen year old boy. Sasuke sighed. _This couldn't get anyworse…_

Naruto's grin widend as he shifted his weight to take open the front door. "I don't get why _you _are in tip top shape after what happened a few nights ago!"

"He's just that awesome. _Say cheese!_" Sasuke had enough time to face the voice when a bright light shown in his eyes.

Naruto laughed as Sasuke scowled, "Now, this couldn't get anymore humilating for you sensei…"

III

Sasuke moaned as he turned away from the snoring blond man beside him. He looked over to the clock and moaned, hoisting himself out of bed. _2.15…god… it feels like I haven't slept at all…though it was only an hour ago that we got to sleep._

Sasuke walked towards the bathroom, scowling slightly at the picture on the beside as he passed. "Damn Naruto…with his pic_ture_…" he yawned loudly, barely avoided an near fatal accident with Naruto's bowtie lying hazzardly on the floor. Has he made his way into the bathroom he measured the damange to the room.

Or more to their clothes. _I'll just take them to the dry cleaners…I don't feel like ironing them tomorrow…or today…or whatever…_he sighed as he stood in front of the toilet. _Stupid americans…why do they have these strange…toilets…I miss Japan…_

'_But if you were in Japan, that means you would be without your Naruto…' _a voice inside his head reasoned.

He murmmered in agreement.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" he felt warm arms wrap around him and a moist pair of lips press against his.

"Hmm…go away…" Sasuke tried to push the other off him. He just couldn't concentrate with the blond all over him. He didn't want to miss.

"Only if you let me go too."

"You can't, sorry. Now get off me so I can go back to bed." He heard Naruto chuckle and release him.

Sasuke grunted in approval, walking over to the bed and collasping on top, sighing deeply.

He moaned when he felt the bed move violently. "Naruto, just go to bed!" he felt the younger, taller man over top him, kissing his back passionatly. "I'm…not tired…anymore. Make me tired again."

The dark haired man grunted. "Bugger off!" he used all his strength to elbow the other man in the stomach, making him slide off him to his side of the bed.

"A tired Uchiha is a cranky Uchiha."

Sasuke made a muffled sound in the pilliow.

Naruto smiled, ruffling his hair lightly, moving to his side to pick up the frame on the bedside table. "I don't know why but I love this picture!"

Sasuke raised his head out of the pillow. "I hate it." Then, flomping his head back down, groaning softly.

"Why? It's a great picture! Candid and everything." He looked down at the small form of the Uchiha, who's back went up and down evenly, signlaling that he had gone back to sleep. Naruto smiled, placing the photo back on the table as he crawled back onto Sasuke, using him as a pillow. "You love it Sasuke," he whispered in his ear, "You love it because that picture signified the day our relationship changed. Took a one eighty even." He kissed his shoulder gently. "Changed for the better…"

III

I realize I'm getting a bit off plot, but if I stayed on! well, it wouldn't be as interesting. The next chapter, (at least I hope I don't split this part up anyways,) well start to get back onto the main plot. So until then!

BON VOYAGE!


	9. Chapter 9

OMG!

IM NOT DEAD! IM ALIVE! life has been crazy and work and college prep! but never fear! i will eventually get it up! don't lose faith in me! for i have not lost faith in this story! i hate to see the reviews begging me to continue and i have to run! but i will finish it! for all my bizzillion fans! this story is loved by loads and i love each and everyone of you! glomps all i'm revamping the first chapters, making them longer and making them make since so when i fill in the holes i'll post asap!

but onto the story!

III

Naruto cringed at the flat note. He heard Sasuke snap at his latest victim. He sighed, turning back to his dishes. _I should really stop slacking on cleaning the dishes…but I hate doing them…_He gave a small smile to himself. _It's nice that Sensei's not as hard on me to do these damned chores anymore. Not like when I started all those years ago. _Naruto pulled to plate he was washing out of the dirty water, rinsed it and put it on the drying rack. _God…It feels like a dream now. Not living here, in this house with 'Sasuke.' _Even in his mind it was hard for the blond to truly get over calling his instructor 'Sensei' to 'Sasuke.' Though, secretly that was one thing that he was always jeleous of Sakura of. Well, the _only_ thing he was jealous of Sakura over; Being close enough to Sasuke to call him by his first name.

He grabbed the end of his opened, button down light blue and white cotton shirt, drying his hands off on it as he walked to the fridge, pulling out an apple, biting into it as he walked out of the room towards the sounds of what sounds like a crying girl.

"Geeze, Sensei! Give her some slack, its not like she's been playing all her life." Naruto rolled his eyes at the scowling man.

"She has-"

"She's _six, _relax Sasuke…" he smiled down at the quivering girl, "You know…" he whispered, crouching down to her level, her big brown eyes widening at the warm blue ones in front of her, "You know, Sensei-baka still plays _his _violin." He chuckled as she gasp lightly, looking over to her scowling teacher. "Yup, he sure does and you know what he does!"

"Naruto-" Sasuke growled. All the dark haired man got was a wave off as the other boy seemed to be jumping in his shoes. "Sensei-baka gets his notes wrong too!" Naruto barely caught the small instrument as the girls eyes went wide and covered her mouth in a gasp.

"He's lying," he stared hard at the giggling girl. "Naruto, I think that you have some dishes to do…"

Naruto looked up at his teacher and smiled madly, "Already did them, _sensei_!" He gave the small girl a pat on the head and stood back up, handing the almost destroyed instrument back to the girl. "Now! Remember! Uchiha-sensei is a stupid old man who's only wish in life is to make little girls cry." The small girl giggled even harder as her teacher slapped the younger boy upside his head. The blond seemed unfazed. "So whenever he starts to be mean just remember that he's trying to make you cry! So be a big girl and just listen to what he says and nod." He looked back at his teacher and grinned, "And then do what I always do and forget it a moment later! It really makes him angry!"  
"That's enough for the day, Sonya, you can put your instrument up." Naruto cackled, walking back towards Sasuke.

"See Sonya-chan! His face is slightly red? Doesn't he look like a duck?!" He smiled at the girls new tears; tears of laughter, "See his little 'duck butt?!" Sasuke's fingers twitched as Naruto rubbed the hair on the back on his head. The little girl was all but rolling on the floor. "So make sure that you play your notes wrong so sensei 'duck butt' gets mad!"

"I will see you next week Sonya, and _practice._" Sasuke led the small girl to the door, "Good bye." He opened the door.

"Bye, Uchiha-sensei! Bye Naruto-san!" she giggled, running to where her mother was waiting in the car.

Sasuke, closed the door softly. "Naruto…"

"Oh come on Sasuke! You made the little girl _cry_! I've told you to stop doing that or you won't be able to keep students. Then we'd be poor, living on the streets! Living in a-" When Sasuke felt the hand on his shoulder, grabbed the wrist, spinning the other body, against the door, making it groan. "Sasuke-the door knob! It's in my spleen!"

"_Never inturupt my lessons. I will do what I need to. If you _ever_ interuppt my class again I _will_ kill you._" Sasuke pressed Naruto's face into the door, and his 'spleen' farther into the doorknob. Sasuke's grip tightened when he heard the boy laugh. "Something _funny?_" he felt Naruto nod.

Before Sasuke knew what happened he felt the wind be knocked out of him and his butt slammed into the floor. He looked up at the manical grin plastered on the sixteen year old. "You're just mad that I compared 'big scawee sensei' to a duck butt…"

"You…_You fucker!_" Sasuke snarled, leaping.

"Oh shit…" Naruto jumped over the diving Uchiha, cackling madly as he ran down the hall and into the living room. He laughed hearing the older man barraling down after him.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" he heard Sasuke hit a wall as he turned to coner, bolting up the stars after the fleeing blond.

"See Sasuke-chan! I told you not to wear socks on hardwood! You slide everywhere!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke snarled, pumping up the stairs three at a time, smirking as he was within arms reach of the blond.

Naruto felt the world slide from underneath his feet. "Omphf!" he felt the shag like carpeted floor meet his face a two hands wrap around his neck.

And clench.

"Sasuke!" he choked out. "Stop! You're-killing me!"

"_Good_!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned in his plea, relaxing underneath the other. His eyes closed and he held his breath.

After a moment of the boy not moving, Sasuke stopped his ministrations. "Naruto…" he let go of the boys throat, "Naruto!?" Sasuke started to panic. "NARUTO!" he shook the lifeless boy. "Oh god, NARUTO! Wake up!" Sasuke flipped him over, "Naruto!"

"What!?" Sasuke jumped as the blue eyes snapped open and the face came to life. "What's with that look Sasuke!? Isn't that what you wanted? For me to be quite? For me to _die_?!"

Sasuke grabbed his neck again, "SHUT UP!"

Naruto felt Sasuke shake. "Sasuke?"

"I don't want you dead."

"Are you crying?" Naruto's voice wasn't full of its usual mockery but full of concern. He felt the hand slide down from his neck to his lay on his chest. "Sauske?"

"Please…don't…don't talk about dying on me…I don't want you to die."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I was kidding you doofus." Naruto looked strangly at Sasuke, who avoided eye contact. "You're acting weird, whats wrong?" Sasuke felt Naruto's hand on his cheek, pulling his eyes to look at his. "Are you alright?"

"I over reacted earlier. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you…threatened your life and all." Sasuke played with the button on Naruto's open shirt. "I was just mad…you know…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, ever since…then…(they silently agreed never to speak of the incidnet ever again.)…you have been such a girl…" Naruto snickered as Sasuke scowled. "Now, _that's_ my Sasuke!" he pulled him ontop of him into an akward hug. "It's alright Sasuke, I promise never to play dead, ever again. Well…as long as you don't try to kill me." Sasuke smirked, pulling himself up slightly. "Alright deal." Sasuke smiled at the younger boy. Sasuke let his arms give out and laid ontop of the other man, content in just hearing his heart beat against his. _Naruto…_ he felt Naruto's fingers flitting through his hair, "How _do _you get your hair to stick like this?"

Sasuke grunted. Not moving away from the touch, feeling a fluttering of sorts in his stomach as he leaned into it slightly. He felt Naruto's other hand lay calmly on his lower back. "It has to be some sort of gel or something, ya know?"

"It's not." Sasuke murmmered as he felt Naruto's fingers search his roots.

"Ya know…I've always wanted to touch it…it seems as if it sticks up on its own, but I never had reason too…"

"Mmmm…" Sasuke hummed, taking a deep breath, inhaling Naruto's scent, licking his lips silently againts Naruto's shoulder.

"But now I know…it's a demon to physics. A really crime against nature…your duck butt head…" Sasuke felt Naruto laugh softly, Sasuke opened the eyes he didn't know he had closed, to retort, but fell short when he noticed where he was.

He was next to Uzumaki Naruto's _ear_.

A _very_ tasting looking ear at that. _If only I could just nip-_ Sasuke jumped up. _Oh god._ Sasuke scrambled to his feet and straightend himself. He looked down at the bewillared looking Naruto; shirt wide open, legs apart, slightly bent at the knee, hair messed up even more from the carpet and the door.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tilted his head, propped up on his knees.

Sasuke took a unsteady step back…_Oh god…he looks…_

_He looks…_

_…delicious…_

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped up as Sasuke took another step back, and with Naruto advancing on him, another.

Only to have Naruto catch him before he realized he ran out of floor.

The next thing Sasuke recalled was having the wall behind him and Naruto in front of him. "Sasuke are you crazy!? What's up with you today? You almost kill me, then yourself…Are you alright."

Sasuke tried not to focus on the fact that Naurto was no more than two centimeters away from his face. He gulped silently. "I'm fine…I'm going to lie down for a moment…" he pushed the blond away for a moment and took a wobbily step.

"Come on." Sasuke felt Naruto hold his shoulders as he steered the older man to his bed room across the hall. "We don't want you to fall down again." Naruto opened the door and steered Sasuke to the bed and shoved him down hard. "Sleep sensei…" He saw Naruto give him a look of concern before he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Sasuke sighed. "Damnit…what's wrong with me?" He heard Sakura's voice softly in the back of his mind, _"Whatever Sasuke, but when the day comes and you want nothing more than to bang him hard, don't come crying to me…"_

Sasuke moaned into his pillow, cursing Sakura's name. "It might not want to…_that_…but…Jesus…" he moaned into his pillow.

Because moaning was the closest thing to crying that Uchiha Sasuke was _ever_ going to do _ever again_.

III

"Naruto!" Sasuke groaned as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Sakura, shouldn't you be somewhere _else_ rather than _barging_ into my house _uninvited_ at nine in the morning?" Sasuke slouched in his high stool, spinning the small chair away from him.

Naruto cackled, jumping up from his chair (and his fruit loops) to give his pink haired friend a hug, "Sakura-chan? Would you like to come in?"

She laughed as Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I would love to, but Kakashi is waiting out in the car and for some reason he doesn't want to keep the car running. .." she shrugged.

"Then _why _are you _here_?" Sasuke spun his chair, giving her the famous death glare he seemed to have invented.

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped, slapping him in the back of his head, almost making the older man spill his coffee all over himself. "Just because the weather is cold doesn't mean that you have to be too." Sasuke resumed his posture with his back turned to them as Naruto snickered softly to his back.

"What is it that you needed my dear?" Naruto bowed deeply, legs crossing and right arm crossing his stomach as he left flew in the air.

Sakura laughed, "I came to give you this, I thought that you would be interested." She dug into the back slung around her neck, (a light pink messenger bag that fitted with her hair.) and she pulled out a flyer.

Naruto's eyes widend as he saw the heading '_First Annual Concerito Contest-All Ages and Talent'_ "Sakura…"

She smiled warmly, "You have been taking lessons for years now Naruto and have done nothing with them, it's about time that you did!"

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks Sakura!" he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. "Have I ever told you how much I love you Sakura?!"

She giggled, "No, but you can start now."

"If you weren't already taken I'd take you myself-"

"You know," Sasuke snapped, setting his cup down perhaps a little 'too' hard onto the counter. "If you are going to try out for something like this, perhaps you should check with your teacher to see if its okay."

"Oh, come off it Sasuke! You know that he's ready, he'd knock the socks off that competition!"

"But he's never preformed! He doesn't know proper edidictit."

"Fuck eddickit." Naruto brushed it off, "Sasuke, I know that I can do this."

Sasuke stood from his stool, strolling over to the kitchen entrance and stared Naruto down. Sasuke had to take in how He didn't really have to look down on the younger man so much anymore, but his glare didn't lessen because of it. "You think that you can do something like this? We've never gone over a proper piece, nor have we gone over proper stage presence."

"All you do with him is drill him and do scales and more scales! That's all a song is! Let him do it!"

Sasuke huffed. "Fine, but don't get depressed when you don't win."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well, since he won't have confidence in you…" she elbowed the dark haired boy in the ribs. "_I_ will." She leaned up and kissed Naruto on the Forehead, "Don't worry about it Naruto, its in four months, pick out a song and work hard." He smiled kindly at her, "Good luck on your practicing! I'll be there! Promise!" she gave Naruto one last hug then dashed down the hall.

The stood frozen till the door, slammed close and peace reigned over the house for a few seconds.

"Sasuke-sensei?"

Sasuke cringed at the honorific. Since he started letting Naruto call him without it, he started to destest when his pupil used it. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Why do you not have faith in me?" Sasuke was startled by Naruto's spin around, no longer facing the door, but he himself. Sasuke's heart clenched at the sight of pain in his eyes, a pain that perhaps only Sasuke has ever been able to see.

Sasuke showed no emotion as he spoke, "Because you can't do it. If you want to make a fool of yourself on stage, then by all means do so. I will pick out a piece and I expect you to work on it." Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to acknowledge what he had said.

He had to get out of there before Naruto started to cry.

III

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "God damnit Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, picking up his coat and stormed out of the house, noting that his shouts earned him a loud screeching sound that even a deaf man would cringe to.

Sasuke made sure to slam to front door hard, almost cracking to wooden door. Once the door was the close, the screeching stopped and "music" could be heard.

If that's what Naruto kept calling it.

Sasuke sighed, picking a direction and walking away from his now personal hell. Sasuke looked up to the sky and cursed himself, pulling the coat closer to body against the chill of the september day. _Why the hell did I say that for?_ Ever since Sasuke predicted Naruto's failure, the said boy has not spoken one word to the older man. Instead of talking, the young muscicain has replaced his endless chatter with endless practicing.

Naruto decided for the competition to start anew without the help of Sasuke, since Sasuke (in Naruto's words) had no faith in him and hated him. Sasuke groaned, turning down a random street., remember the phone call with Sakura three hours after the incident.

_"Why did you tell him that? You know how much your opinion matters to him…"_

_"I didn't think he'd react this way…"_

_"I understand what you're doing, it's a good way but Naruto is sensiti-"_

_"You think after __**six**__ years of living with the boy that I don't know that he's sensitive!?" Sasuke could __**feel**__ her tense on the other side of the phone. "Sakura listen-"_

_"No Sasuke, you listen. You need to tell him why you said that. That it will make him practice harder and make him more determined. He thinks you hate him now. You know he loves you."_

_"He told you all this didn't he?"_

_"Did you hear what I said; he-"_

_"Sakura," he cut her off. "Let this just die down okay? Naruto will get over this in a couple of days and we can get on with our lives."_

_"Sasuke, you know that's not true."_

_"Naruto is a kid, that's what kids do." He lied to her and himself._

_"Sasuke…"_

_"Bye, Sakura."_

Sasuke shuddered, it'd been three weeks and he still hadn't gotten over it. He was no doubt worse. His heart clenched, _I should probably say I'm sorry…but then…hell I don't know…_ Sasuke looked up to wear his feet had taken him and gave a small laugh. _A bar…great._

III

Sasuke knew that God was trying to smite him. And it was working. _Of all the bars in town_. Sasuke tried to surpress his need to return the death glare Kakashi was giving him from the other end of the bar; Sasuke learned fast; don't pick fights with those that can kick your ass. "What do you want Hatake?"

"I want you to fix whatever you've done."

Sasuke glared at the silver haired man. "I haven't done anything."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, sauntering over to where the other man sit. "Every day for the past three weeks, Sakura has talked about nothing but _you_ and the little blond kid. It's pissing me off."

Sasuke shurgged, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Tell the blond you're sorry." Kakashi pulled a glass from behind the bar and filled it for Sasuke. "On the house," he murmered, his glare not lifting.

"I have done nothing wrong."

"Reverse physology don't work on everybody pal, and especially when they don't know that's what going down." Sasuke gave him a weird look. "Just do something. I don't think I can take another two months of it."

Sasuke downed his drink. "I'm sorry…I don't know what to do. His constant playing is driving me mad. I can't even think when I'm at home."

"Neither can I when she goes into music mode with him."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Naruto's been over there?"

Kakashi nodded, waving off a customer that demanded his service, "Every day man. Must be when he's not practicing or whatever. He sits in the living room and either sulks or demands help from Sakura. It's depressing, seeing the little guy get worked up over _you._"

Sasuke looked down as Kakashi walked away to help the threatening man. _I can't do anything though…damnit! _Sasuke stood up, throwing all he had in his pocket and walked out. "Do something!" he heard Kakashi holler at him.

_I'll try._

III

ITS LONGER! HURRAH!

i PROMISE to update sooner than after like four months! i promise!

until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto didn't even say good bye when he walked out of the house the morning of the competition.

And he didn't call Sasuke with the time of his performance. Sasuke was lucky to even have guessed the right time that the competition actually _started_.

So Sasuke sat in the back of the balcony and watched all the performers, some even old students of his, perform their songs.

It wasn't till Sasuke had sat through three hours of agonizingly bad performances (_how the hell was I suppose to know that they did this alphabetically!_) before he saw a flash of pink.

Sakura was sitting in the third row next to Kakashi, who kept looking at his watch, twitching every now and then.

Sasuke straightened in his seat as he looked down at the couple. Had they been there the whole time? Did they just arrive? Sasuke looked the phonebook of a program stupidly. He looked slouched. He eyed the lady sitting next to him who had a video camera tightly strapped to her small hand as she grinned manically. She caught his eye and laughed softly. "My boy on stage, Suzuki Mamato, he's just the greatest! He practices seven hours a day and his three other brothers and one sister are in this too! I hope one of them wins!"

The smile she gave him made the hair on his neck stick up and made his blood crawl. And an Uchiha _admitting_ that was something. He smiled warily and stood, bowing curtly. "Congratulations on having such wonderful performers, but, I must leave now." He sometimes hated lying through his teeth, but this wasn't one of those times. Her children were _awful_. There was nothing Sasuke hated more than Suzuki students with the last _name_ Suzuki. He broke eye contact, lifting the bag he brought with him and spinning on his heel, and curtly walking towards the stairs down to the main hall at a fast pace.

III

Naruto sighed. _This wasn't such a good idea…I shouldn't have come…I'm going to make an ass of myself…I wish Sasuke was here. No…scratch that…he would probably say I'm going to make an ass out of myself and I'll screw up even more than I will. _Naruto looked down at his music; Mozart's Concerto 23. Naruto took quick breaths, eyes watering up; the sweat from his hands had smudged his music, making the end of the page almost illegible. Naruto dropped the music and put his instrument down carefully. He ran to the backstage bathroom and wretched a stall open, and plopped down putting his head between his knees. _I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this…_

"Um…Is there an Uzumaki Naruto in here?" a high voice called into the bathroom. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"YeAh?" he croaked. "I'm in here…" he swung open the door, face heated and hair in his face.

The small girl looked in curiously. "Are you okay Uzumaki-san? Because if you're not…"

"No! No…I'm fine…just…what is it?" he gasped, standing up with difficulty.

"You're on…in twenty-five minutes…probably twenty now…" she blushed. Naruto nodded and she hurried out, obviously afraid of the tabooed place she was half in.

Once she was gone Naruto walked over to the sink, gripping the sides until his knuckles turned white and slammed it on, take heaving breathes before splashing water onto his face. "Oh god…I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this…" he chanted into the sink. He didn't even look up when the bathroom door opened and someone walked in. "Deep breathes Uzumaki, deep breathes…in twenty minutes it will all be over." He splashed more water onto his face.

"It's not wise to play the violin with wet hands or face." Naruto froze when he heard the voice. _It can't be…_ he jumped when he felt something touch his hand. "Dry off." Sasuke commanded as Naruto starred at him through the mirror above the sink. Their eyes locked and Naruto scowled.

"What are you doing here? To tell me I'm going to make an ass of myself."

"No, you've probably told yourself that enough already. You no doubt need any help from me…" Naruto's scowl didn't waver as he spun around, sizing Sasuke up.

It never failed to shock the blond how fast he was catching up to his sensei.

"I'm not going to make an ass of myself. I'm going to be the best. Because _Sakura_ and _Kakashi_ believe in me!"

"Bullshit." Sasuke said calmly. Throwing the small towel he offered at the boy's face. He picked up his bag and walked out of the room. Naruto scowled and stormed after him.

"You bastard! You can't just _waltz_ up and tell me I can't play with wet hands and tell me that I'm going to make an ass of myself and just walk away!"

"You really don't want to make the instrument soggy, it ruins the coating…"

"_You bastard!_" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and spun him around. He pulled his hand back, releasing all his anger and nerves out on the man in front of him when Sasuke caught his fist.

"You really shouldn't get angry at me and punch me. Especially before you perform because if you do, you're going to do worse than you really would."

"I think that I will do much better after getting rid of _you._" Naruto snarled.

Sasuke smiled, letting go on Naruto's fist. "No, you would feel bad and suck even more." Naruto's face became redder. Sasuke sighed. "Listen, I didn't come back here to get you all riled up…I came back here to show you something…" Sasuke dropped his back and circled Naruto. "But first we need to find your instrument…" Naruto didn't take his eyes off his teacher as the older man pushed him slightly. "Lead the way Naruto."

As Naruto led, the small girl from early passed him. "Ten minutes Uzumaki-san." He nodded as he stalked towards his instrument.

He stopped next to the place he stuck his instrument and spun to look at his teacher who was already walking up to the instrument. He softly plucked the strings. Sasuke looked up from the instrument to him, "You tune this?" Naruto could only nod. "It was a bad job. You need to make sure that you're emotions aren't getting in the way. And these tapes-" he pulled at the finger tapes along the neck. "You don't need them they look…"

"Unprofessional?" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke looked at him with confusion. "No, stupid. You don't need them, so why have them there?"

Naruto tilted his head a little bit as he watched Sasuke go back to his work. "And this music…" he put the instrument down, and picked up the music. "You don't need this. You practice it enough to not need to look at it…I should throw it away. But…it's not my choice…it will look…_cooler_ if you don't have it though. It makes you look like you know what you're doing…" Naruto had a strange feeling building up in his stomach. Not the normal feeling or nervousness but…a wondrous type.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke put the music down and turned back to Naruto, "Turn around." He commanded. Naruto was sketchy, but did as he was told. He wondered what Sasuke was going to do before he felt warm hands on his shoulders.

Naruto groaned, "Sasuke-sensei…" he relaxed into his teacher as his teacher pumped his muscles, loosing the straining tendons.

"You can't go on stage all tight. Mozart was a very 'loose' composer and the concerto is one that you can't play properly while tight…" Naruto felt himself simply ooze to the ground as Sasuke moved up his neck. "You have such a lovely neck Naruto, you need a new shoulder rest, and the sponge won't do after today. I'm going to get you one much better and easier to work with." Naruto felt Sasuke's ministrations soften slightly as they caressed his neck and nape.

When Sasuke moved to his scalp, lightly scraping his nails across the roots, Naruto moaned his name.

"Uzu-" the small girl rounded the corner and saw the scene. Her face turned as bright red as it did in the bathroom.

"Yes?" Sasuke stared at the girl with disinterest.

"Uzumaki-san is next. He needs to report to stage now!" the girl ran off and away from the scene.

"You hear that Naruto-kun?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, yanking his hair hard, pulling him up to standing straight, he moaned loudly. "You're up next." He slapped the blond lightly in the face. Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked at Sasuke in bewilderment before turning blood red.

"Sasuke wha-"

"Good luck Naruto." Sasuke said, giving the boy a hug. "You'll do fine. You don't need luck you…yeah…" Sasuke picked up Naruto's instrument and music and handed to him as he escorted the player where he needed to go. "I'm proud of you Naruto and if you don't understand it now, you will in about, five minutes why I've been such a 'bastard' the last however long it's been…" Naruto looked at him weird before he walked out on stage. "Good luck Naruto. If you win, I'll show you want I came here to show you…"

Naruto nodded, as the director pushed him onto stage and into his destiny.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto's knees were weak and his palms were sweaty as he looked out at the crowd. He saw Sakura waving frantically at him. He smiled weakly. He placed his music on the stand and bowed curtly. He looked over to where Sasuke stood. His face held no emotion and stared hard at him. Their eyes met and Sasuke nodded a small smile showing to only Naruto. Naruto smiled back and turned to the crowd and his stand and placed his instrument on his shoulder and placed the bow on the string and played his first note.

III

Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Naruto. It flowed like water and Sasuke simply drowned in the sound. It was a simple song. _Too_ simple for Naruto. But for Naruto to do this on his own…it was wonderful. _I should have helped him…but he wouldn't have worked as hard. _He heard his student play a flat note. But Naruto kept playing, not skipping a beat. When Sasuke opened his eyes he marveled at the performer's perfect form and how he moved with the music; became a part of the music. Sasuke gawked when Naruto's bright blue eyes closed and he completely engulfed himself into the music. As the tempo picked up, Sasuke's heart raced, he couldn't take his eyes off the blond. Sasuke smiled at the retard, the bow sliding down for its final note, ending on tonic, the note ringing through the auditorium. Sasuke looked at the crowed, when the note died, Sakura jumped to her feet, cheering loudly, Kakashi even stood and clapped, though not as enthusiastically. Sasuke watched Naruto bow, with a grin on his face, watching more people stand and clap. Naruto's face broke into his famous smile as the claps grew louder. He bowed once again before walking off the stage. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met and Naruto literally jumped with excitement as he walked off stage. "I did it Sasuke!" Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke as he fidgeted excitedly. "I did it! And I didn't mess up!" Sasuke returned the hug, breathing in the hair on top of the boy's head. "No you didn't Naruto…you did so well…I'm so proud…"

"Sensei…" Naruto gripped Sasuke tighter; Sasuke could hear the strings of the violin rub the boy's hands as his grip tightened on that as well. "Why didn't…why you didn't help me…or believe…"

"I needed you to work to your potential. You wouldn't have worked as hard with me by your side…you wouldn't have had the drive to prove me wrong if I had helped you…I'm sorry Naruto…" Sasuke's heart dropped when Naruto pulled away.

"I guess that makes since…" Naruto began walking away from Sasuke as he scratched his head, almost whacking Sasuke and a few smaller children in the head with his bow. "But…I still would have worked hard, you should know that Sasuke…" Sasuke followed the younger boy.

"Naruto…you can never be-"

"No, no…I know I'm right…" Naruto made his way back to his case and placed his violin back in side; safe. "I know that I would have worked hard to make sure that you were proud of me Sasuke-sensei…If I disappointed you…I…well…I don't know what I'd do but it wouldn't have been good…" Naruto closed the case with a snap and looked into Sasuke, "Did you really believe I could do this? All along?"

Sasuke snorted, "I wouldn't have gotten here at seven in the morning if I thought you couldn't do it…" Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes become glossy as Naruto bound at Sasuke, into his arms.

"Thank you for coming today Sasuke…I was so scared you wouldn't come, or if you did, it was to patronize me…" Naruto sobbed.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back and sifted through his hair. "I'm sorry Naruto…I knew you could do it. I always believed in you…I…I…I always will, promise." Sasuke smiled into Naruto's head, kissing the top of his head lightly. "Congratulations Uzumaki Naruto…You were the best out there today. I swear."

Naruto gripped his sensei more. "Thank you so much Sasuke…"

III

"Congrats on second place Naruto-kun!" Sakura cheered, opening a bottle of wine as Naruto walked into home.

Naruto smiled widely, holding the ribbon he'd won in his hand, "Thanks Sakura-sa-"

"How'd the hell you get into my house!" Sasuke roared as he looked perplexed at the pink and grey haired man standing in his entry way. He heard more voice coming from the living room, "And who the hell is in my house! I want you all gone!" Sasuke demanded, his face becoming red.

Naruto cackled and Sakura laughed, "Sasuke, they're just Naruto's friends, I called them to tell them to be here for the celebration!"

"Yeah Naruto!" Kiba's voice came through the living room, poking his head into the entry way. "Why didn't you tell us you were competing or whatever, we would have totally come to cheer you on? Especially when the pink hair lady promised booze!"

"No I didn't you little twerp!"

Kiba smirked, holding up a rather large sake bottle "Or maybe we just brought some for our own celebration!"

Naruto smirked, and looked to Sasuke, "Is it alright captain?" he put his violin down, ready to dart at the go.

"If you never call me 'captain again…" Sasuke gave him a weird look. "Just don't break anything…"

"Thanks!" Naruto screamed back from down the hall.

Sasuke sighed as he heard three other teenage boys cheer as the blond entered the room.

"You're some guardian…letting the boy drink in your own house…" Kakashi grumbled as he walked towards the kitchen.

"At least it's in the house and not out some where, like with my brother or anything…" Sasuke followed suit. "Did youbring anything strong Kakashi?" Sasuke smiled at the tall man holding up a bottle of bourbon. "That's what I like to see…"

Sasuke slumped into a kitchen seat as Kakashi ransacked the kitchen for glasses.

"Naruto should have won…" Sakura sighed as Kakashi poured them all a glass.

"Well, the Suzuki students always win those things…" Sasuke took a heavy drink, "It's rigged." Sasuke felt the warmth spread through his body as he heard the boys in the other room laughing loudly.

"What made you change your mind?" Kakashi asked, leaning back in his chair next to Sakura, "I thought you wanted him to fail? Which was why he was at my apartment practicing all the damn time…?"

"No Kakashi…He did the same thing to me at my first competition…I cried for weeks when he wouldn't help me…"

"And you won?" Sasuke downed the rest of the drink, pouring more into the glass.

"Damn straight…had to prove your ass wrong…and I did!" Sakura laughed, taking a sip as she leaned into Kakashi. "But you should have known that Naruto would have worked hard anyways.

"I do it every time and in the end they appreciated it, do not doubt my teaching skills…" Sasuke slurred slightly.

Kakashi snorted, "Light weight…"

III

After a few rounds of drinks and cards, Sasuke had concluded that he didn't like Kakashi at all.

"I win again." Sasuke growled as Kakashi took the chips from the middle, making Sasuke take another shot. "It's strange Uchiha… you show no emotion except when you're playing cards. It makes no sense." Kakashi laughed.

"You bastard…" Sasuke mumbled. Sasuke leaned back towards the opening to the hallway. "They're quiet…that's not a good thing…" Sasuke slumped back down in his chair. Like right on cue he heard a roar of laughter coming from the opposite room.

"Dude! Do it! Do it!" Kiba hollered.

"Kiba, quiet down, you're voice is too loud!" Shikamaru groaned.

Sasuke groaned too, "They're all too loud…"

"She's really cute-"

"And she really digs you." Naruto's older friend, Lee put in.

"I don't know…" Sasuke could hear uncertainty in Naruto's voice.

Sasuke looked to Sakura, "What the hell are they talking about?" Sakura looked to Kakashi, but didn't say anything.

"I agree with Naruto, I say no."

"Neiji, you only say that because she's you're cousin! Come on Naruto! You've never had a girlfriend-"

That's all Sasuke heard before he downed the rest of the fifth and saw black as his head hit the table.

III

YES! I UPDATED! NOT ONCE BUT TWICE! Two chapters! LET US JUMP FOR JOY!

I am terribly sorry about the lack of updates but I've been busy with school and crap! (NEVER TAKE MUSIC THEORY AP! ITS HARD! especially if you're tone deaf!)

but besides that! I hope that you enjoy these two chapters. I went in a differnt direction that when I started this. (There was going to be no girlfriend and I decided to give Hinata a bigger role. But don't worry, it will not last for long!

Good bye for now!

Au'vore! ...or whatever it is...


	12. Chapter 12

...hello

I'M NOT DEAD!!

I lost intrest, but then I noticed I hadn't posted this chapter! So here it is! And I have another one! I'm gonna try to hurry and finish this up in a few more chapters! Perhaps four or five!! GAH!!

PLEASE FORGIVE MY TARDINESS! I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL!

ONWARD!!

III

It had been three months since the episode when Sasuke "fainted" and banged his head on the kitchen table and had to be take back to the hospital for a mild concussion and a deep gash to the forehead. Naruto stared at the place where the bandages had been as Sasuke ate his dinner.

Sasuke froze and looked up at the blond staring at him, seemingly not aware of his actions. Sasuke growled, "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be on your way to that girl's house to pick her up?"

Naruto mentally shuddered, it had also been two and a half months when he started dating Hyuuga Hinata. "I was just making sure you're okay. Everytime I come home you're not in good shape. I just want to make sure that you're okay…"

"I'll be fine, now just go!" Sasuke went back down to meal and didn't look back up at him.

Naruto sighed. "I'll be back later Sasuke, you don't have to wait up for me…" with that, Naruto stood from the table and walked out of the room. Once out of the room, Naruto's face fell. _Hinata…_

Naruto couldn't figure out why Sasuke hated her so much. She was really nice, though shy. The one time Sasuke was introduced to her, he didn't even try to hide his distaste for the girl, making her almost cry.

_"What the hell is your problem!?" Naruto screamed at him as the girl quickly left the house, promising to call him later._

_"I do not like her. There is something about her that I just don't like…" Sasuke stated simply, not looking away from Naruto's eyes yet he did not show any emotion._

Naruto squatted to put on his shoes. After that day, Hinata didn't want to come over as long as Sasuke was awake. Naruto stood with shoes firmly on his feet. _Sasuke…_ Naruto opened the door, taking one look back towards the wall that separated the entry way to the kitchen. He turned back to walking to the train station and shoved his hands in his pockets. _I don't know why, but I feel…like I'm betraying Sasuke somehow…_Naruto looked up at the stars. _Perhaps because of the time that I spend with Hinata is interferring with my violin? No, because all the time I would be spending would be watching TV…maybe getting in the way of my chores…but Sasuke doesn't really make me do anything anymore…_Naruto groaned as the heavy feeling in his stomach grew worse. _I don't know what I should do…It just doesn't feel right…with Hinata…_Naruto shrugged as he paid for his train ticket. _Oh well…_As he looked at his watch he counted down to the train's arrival.

As it pulled up he plastered on a smile as the doors opened and saw Hinata's reflection was visible through the door. _Four hours left…_

The door closed.

III

Sasuke heard the door close as Naruto left for his _date_.

Oh how Sasuke hated that word…_date_. As a teenager himself, he never went on many dates. Not because there weren't any suitors, he just didn't like anyone that asked. He finished his dinner and placed the dishes in the sink and strode to the frigderator and fished out the bottle of Turkey from behind the carton of milk.

_Date…god…why did Naruto have to pick a girl like her? She's not even cute…he can do better than her…_ Sasuke drank straight from the bottle.

_'Like you?' _a voice came from his head. Sasuke ignored it completely, hating the voice. The voice only came when he drank, which, coinsidently, is when a certain blond goes out. Sasuke walks to the tv room, laying down on the couch, flipping on the television. _'You wish that it wasn't that girl, but __**you**__ that Naruto spent all that time with and you know it…' _Sasuke grumbled as he watched the TV. "I'm not crazy, there are no voices in my head." He stated as he took another gulp. '_You know its true…'_

Sasuke groaned as he flicked through the channels, knowing it was going to be a long night.

III

Naruto knocked on the door to the Hyuuga Mansion, glancing at his watch on his other hand, sighing as the door opened slightly.

"Hello…" a cold voice came from behind the door.

Naruto smiled as he tried to see more than just the white eye. "Good evening, Hyuuga-san, I'm here to-"

"Neiji isn't here." The woman hissed.

"I'm here for Hinata-san actually…" Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He came here every Saturday night and she did the same thing. _Does she honestly think that I think that Neiji lives here after ten times?!_

She glanced him over before closing the door. Naruto sighed as he looked as his watch. When the door opened again, it was Hinata on the other side. "He-hello Naruto-kun…" she mumbled slightly as she closed the door behind her.

"Good evening Hinata-chan." He 'smiled' at her, placing his hand on the small of her back as he guided her away from her home.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"How about dinner first?" she nodded in response as they walked back to the train station.

III

Sasuke stared at the TV. Not watching it, but simply staring at it. He took another sip as his mind was wrapped around other things.

_Why do I do this to myself? I should be happy for Naruto that he has found someone that…can actually stand him._

_"YOU LIKE HIM! YOU WANT TO KISS HIM!"_

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed at the voice in his head. He slammed the bottle down on the table and stumbled upright. He wobbled away from the TV and gripped the wall as he walked down the hall to the studio.

Sasuke turned on the light, shrinking away slightly from the brightness. He looked around and cautiously trudged over to his black, dusty case. _When was the last time I actually played? _He gripped it hard and placed it firmly on the table, unlatching it. _Well, if I have nothing better to do on a Saturday night…_Sasuke cringed as he ran his thumb over the flat notes.

He propped it up on his leg and fiddled with the pegs. "I think the last time…I played I was in this same…situation…" he mummbled to himself. _Except Sakura was here…And she sucked playing even twinkle, twinkle, little star drunk…_Sasuke cackled at the memory. He we to grab for his shoulder rest and tightend his bow and stood straight up. "But me…" He began to play, letting his body relax entirely and let his fingers think for him. _I am the best damn drunk violinist ever._

III

Dinner was quite and Naruto decided to omit the movie. The quite atmosphere was killing him. Naruto decided to take her for a walk in the park and get ice cream.

On their fourth lap around the park, surprisingly, Hinata was the first to speak up. "Naruto, we need to talk."

III

Naruto _skipped_, actually _skipped_ home.

_Free! Free! I'm free! _Naruto halted. _I shouldn't be this happy to be dumped but…_Naruto smiled and continued his walk home. _What am I going to say to the guys? 'Hinata broke up with me because she thinks that I'm not…something? Neiji might believe it but Kiba and the other's wont. Gaara would probably think I'm gay…Sasuke…_Naruto shuddered slightly in the chilly wind as he turned the corner onto his street. _Sasuke will probably be estactic. He never liked her, for whatever reason. 'Taking me away from my duties' or whatever. Not like I do them anymore anyways. Looks like two batchelors living there…_Naruto fished for his keys as he approached the door, starting to remove his shoes as he unlocked to door at the same time. He opened the door and locked it, stepping out of his shoes as he closed the door. "Sasuke?" Naruto called as he walked down the hallway. He stopped as he spotted the television on. "Sasuke?" Naruto crept up to the slouched form on the couch. He spotted the bottle in the older man's lap and tsked. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! You should never drink and…sleep…" Naruto smiled at the man and poked him in the forehead. "Oi! Sasu-chan!" The blonde giggled, and contiuned to poke him in the head. "Oi! Get up Sasu-chan! Sa- AH!"

Sasuke bolted straight up, lunging forward onto the unprepared blond, knocking him to the ground. "Ichi…" Sasuke slurred as he swung lightly at the blond. He grunted as he kept beating the floor above the blond's head.

"Oi Sasuke! Calm down! You damned drunk!"

Sasuke stopped his actions and lifted his head to take a good look at the man underneath him. He squinted and made a sour face. "Narko?" Sasuke pulled at his hair lightly, then smiling wide. "Narko!" He dropped down onto the boy, placing his head in the rook of his neck and inhaling deeply.

Naruto layed perfectly motionless, eyes wide in fear. His heart beat uncontrollably as he felt the older man's breath on his neck. Sasuke mumbled something incoherent, pulling Naruto closer to him.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, daring to speak after two minutes of no movement from the other man. "Sasuke!" he hissed, poking the man in the side. When there was no response he pushed the other off him roughly. Once Sasuke was on his back, Naruto stood, and stared hard at the man, brows high and eyes wide, body tensed, ready for the next attack. When none came Naruto stepped to the couch and pulled off a blanket and threw it over the inebriated man. When the man was covered, Naruto squatted next to him, smiling. "Sasuke…What am I going to do with you?" he spoke softly, pushing dark hair out of his eyes. "Night you drunk."

Naruto tunred off the TV, going upstairs to collaspe in his own bed.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own nothing!!

III

Sasuke woke up with the worst headache that he'd had in a long time. He turned onto his side and groaned, pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead. "Damnit..." he swore. He heard noise from the kitchen and a smell that was simply nauseating. "Damnit!" he groaned louder.

"Sasuke?" the man on the floor looked up to the voice.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sasuke looked hard at the blond man in front of him. Naruto's flashy grin matched his flashy pink frilly apron he wore.

Naruto held up the spatula in his left hand, "Eggs drunkard. Eggs." Sasuke turned over onto his stomach and groaned again. Naruto scowled. "What!? You've had my eggs before! You never seemed to mind them before! You love them! You said you'd marry-"

"Naruto shut up! You're too loud!!" Sasuke put his face in his hands.

Naruto pouted. "That's why you don't drink excessive amounts by yourself look at you! Turning down Uzumaki eggs! What is this world coming too!?" Naruto walked out of the room and Sasuke sighed. Sasuke was about to drift off when he heard Naruto giggle.

He groaned, turning to his side, Sasuke glared, "Naruto what are you-" The Last thing Sasuke saw was Naruto's maddening glare before two pots clanged together in the loudest, most annoying smash that Sasuke had ever heard.

III

"I _will_ kill you." Naruto only giggled to Sasuke's threat. Sasuke gave him his death glare across the kitchen table, "In you're sleep, with a your violin perhaps." Sasuke took a bite of eggs.

It was now the blond's turn to glare. "Not _mine_. Use one of your cheapo's, that way, when you get another young orphan boy to become your slave, you can give him that."

Sasuke raised his brow, "Is that what you thought you were? A slave?"

Naruto cackled, "Sometimes. but then again I was what? Twelve? I would have rather been playing in the arcades then cleaning your underwear."

"I never made you clean-"

"That's not the point..." Naruto gave Sasuke a cheeky grin. Then returned to his eggs.

For a few moments silences filled the room with the occasional ping of chopsticks hitting the bottom of the bowl.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke looked up at the blond who was stabbing the bottom of his bowl with the chopstick, "Why'd...why'd you get so shitfaced last night?" Naruto finally looked up at Sasuke, piercing blue eyes not letting Sasuke's onyx eyes break away.

Sasuke didn't back down and but did go back to eating his eggs. "I don't know...Last night...I was just upset...for some reason or another...I just...didn't realize it till I had passed out I guess..."

Naruto's eyes got wide and looked at his sensei like he had grown an extra head. "Okay...Because you were pretty gone last night...you thought I was Itachi then when you realize it was me you attacked me and wouldn't let go..." Sasuke's vision snapped up to his, he laughed, "Not that attacked, you..'glomped' me. Hugged me real tight. Don't panic." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke did not. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sasuke pushed his bowl towards the center of the table. "How was your _date_?" he spat the last word.

Naruto scowled. "It was great. Loads of fun." Naruto jumped to his feet and grabbed both bowls and went to the sink, slamming them into the sink, making Sasuke cringe and his head hurt more than it already did. Naruto turned on the water and spun around to glare at Sasuke, "Why did you hate her so much Teme!? She is a sweet girl! She's really good to me!"

Sasuke pinched the bridge between his nose and groaned. "There is something about her that I don't trust."

"There should be nothing not to trust about her! It's you I don't trust! You made her cry and she won't come anywhere near the house anymore!"

"She keeps you from your studies."

"What studies? My grades have gone up-"

"You're violin dobe!"

Naruto's eyes went into slits and for a moment Sasuke swore they turned red. "Fucking teme. Is that what you care about? You hated me playing before but now that I had a girl-"

"I never hated it." Sasuke snapped, striding over to Naruto, "You are and have always been my most dedicated student. Ever. You are easy to provoke. If you are practicing a part too softly, I would scream to play softer you sound horrible, and you would scowl and concentrate harder and play louder. Did you never get that. did you never understand that? Never, not since you had been here the second lesson, had I _ever_ not had faith in you. You can be the best damned violin player that Japan has ever seen. But you can't have you're head in the gutter because of some _girl_. You get that?"

Naruto's eyes had grown wider through his speech but then narrowed again at the end, stepping half a foot closer, sizing Sasuke up. In the back of his mind he noticed how much taller he was than the older man. Though it was by a few centimeters, it still helped him. "Bull shit."

Sasuke didn't know why, perhaps it was his headache, but he grabbed the blond's collar and slammed Naruto back against the sink. "What did you say?"

"I practice the same amount as I always did! What the fuck are you talking about? I canceled plans with her so I could practice!" Naruto used his size to grab Sasuke and spin them to slam him into the cabinets.

Sasuke started to panic when he realize he wasn't touching the floor. He looked into Naruto's eyes and swore they were red. Naruto's head tilted to the side. "What about you Sensei? I have never seen you touch a violin besides to demonstrated. Never one note. Why is that?" Sasuke felt his neck being sliced into the wooden cabinets. "You preach the good word of practicing and all that bull shit but never once play. And I'm able to multitask and be a teenager and do your housework and practice and its not good enough for you!?" Sasuke didn't think this was about the violin anymore. Naruto's face was inches from his now. "Why do you do this Sasuke?" Sasuke's pulse jumped as Naruto's voice softened. Sasuke hadn't been this scared in years. "What the hell is your problem?!" Sasuke almost didn't catch himself as he fell the two centimeters to the floor.

Sasuke looked at Naruto like a deer in head lights and he straightened himself up. "Naruto..." He choked. "I'm sorry...I didn't think it was this sore of a subject..." Sasuke stared at the blond who's eyes began to soften.

Naruto let out a weak smile. "Sorry...I don't know what happened to me..." His eyes started to brim.

"It's okay." Sasuke brought his arms around Naruto and hug him. Naruto returned the gesture and started to shake a little bit.

"No its not. Cause..." Naruto sniffled. "We aren't dating anymore...I shouldn't have-"

Sasuke shoved Naruto off of him, "What!?" his eyes widened again. "You fucking lifted me off the ground in utter rage because I said I didn't like your girl friend and that she distracted you and all this shit and you two aren't even _dating?!_"

Naruto smirked. "You deserved it. You shouldn't drink like that." Sasuke glared and before Naruto could do anything he was under Sasuke in a head lock. "Owe! Sasuke! What the hell!?" He choked. He grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him over his head, making the brunette release him as Naruto pulled Sasuke's arms over his head and left him defenseless. "Can't win anymore Sasuke..." Naruto heaved, whispering it in Sasuke's ear. Grinning madly, pulling Sasuke up kneeing with Naruto behind him, one of Naruto's knees in-between Sasuke's. Sasuke turned his head and glared at Naruto. "Bastard." he said back, with Naruto only giggling in response.

"It wasn't until Sasuke caught his breath a few moments later that he realize how close he and Naruto were. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to. His breath quickened as Naruto just sat there and grinned at him. Sasuke's pulse quicken as his stomach churned. _What the hell is happening?_

Naruto stopped grinning and stared at Sasuke with the same intensity as Sasuke. Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes lid slightly. Sasuke's body twitched.

Naruto's eyes snapped open wide like a deer in headlights, releasing Sasuke and stood up before Sasuke knew what was happening. Naruto looked back down at his provider who was staring at him perplexed. Naruto laughed, "Well, I have to go now! Promised Kiba I'd help him go buy...something." Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto had walked out of the house, barely putting on his shoes and forgetting his jacket entirely.

III

Sexual tension builds! I shall return!! SWEAR!


	14. Chapter 14

So I'm back! This story has taken a turn probably for the worst. Worst saying that I was going to make it ten times longer, but I really lost interst in this story (obvioulsy since it's been a year. So I went a head, posted what I had and went back and finished it with as much as dignity that I could. I hope you like them!

I don't own Naruto

III

Sasuke watched as Naruto all but ran for the front door, when he heard the door slam, and silence enveloped the house. He stumbled to the counter and sank to the floor, demanding for his heart to calm down. He curled into a small ball as he replayed the last few moments in his mind. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his heart to calm down. _No, this can't be happening…Sakura…Sakura can't be right. This…This can't be happening! I can't…he can't…_Sasuke laid his head down on his knees. "I can't do this…my emotions can't…" Sasuke stood up and walked into the studio. He stood at the doorway and stared into the nothingness for a moment before sighing and walking over to his violin case. Sasuke looked down at his case for a minute. His eyes became glossy as he stared at the black, oblong case. It stood atop a small but tall end table. Sasuke couldn't think of the last time he had played his violin. Always teaching those to play, not actually playing. The dark haired teacher closed his eyes as he reached for the case, relishing the sound of the zipper going around the outside of the case. He opened his eyes to the clack of the lock unlatching. With his hands still shaking he threw the case lid open and stared at the instrument.

It wasn't the best of instruments._ Nowhere near as nice as Naruto. _It was a simple Guarneri violin. Though nice, it was nowhere near the Stradivarius level. Sasuke ran his thumb over the top of the fingerboard strings. The four strings vibrated softly, the sound of fifths sent a chill through his soul. _This is why I stopped playing._ His eyes ever wide as he carefully picked the instrument out of the case, he brought it up, ever so softly bringing the case up to eye level. It was dusty, rosin cased the belly of the wooden instrument, Sasuke tore his eyes away from the instrument as he looked for a rag.

Ten minutes he spent scrubbing the dust and rosin off the instrument until it almost gleamed. His eyes were glossy as he put the instrument to his neck. It felt foreign…_natural_…

He took it off his neck and placed it back in the case and yanked the bow out, tightening the hair. He rummaged through the pockets of the case and found the small circular case of rosin. The bow was shaking, barely able to stay on the bar as he frantically swiped the hair across it.

Sasuke took deep breathes as he struggled to get his heart rate down as he picked up the instrument again.

Sasuke suddenly felt cold as his entire body stilled. He placed the wood under his chin and the hair on the string. His mind raced for just one moment before he played the first note.

III

Sakura approached her old sensei's house carefully. Two hours ago, Naruto showed up at her house spaced out and his mind elsewhere. When she tried to get him to speak, or to talk about what happened, he would only stare at her. It was the longest that she had seen the boy quite _ever. _Once the boy had… 'Calmed down' she headed straight to where she suspected the problem to come from.

_What could Sasuke have done to hurt Naruto!?_ She knew that Sasuke wasn't exactly the nicest teacher, or friend, or colleague, or…anything for that matter, but for the past god knows how many years, Naruto has been immune to the torments of Sasuke. Or at least that they don't get to him.

Sakura clenched her fist as marched up the walk up to the two story studio home. _I'll wring his neck for whatever he did._ She knew that it couldn't be _bad_. After the blond's run in with Itachi, Sasuke has been very… 'Protective' over the little musician. But that doesn't mean that Sasuke couldn't have done something stupid. But whatever it was, it had to have been something bad. For Naruto to be that shaken and Sasuke not to have called her, wondering if she had seen the blond, was very startling.

She grabbed the door handle, swinging it open, ready to yell accusations when she heard something. Something that hadn't gone through the house in years; music from Uchiha Sasuke's violin.

III

When Sasuke was fourteen, he had taken it upon himself to learn, and memorize all of Paganini's 24 Caprices by the time he was 16. He had done it in fifteen months. Shortly after he had mastered all the Caprices, he quit playing, sticking to solely teach.

Sakura had known Sasuke since they were both very young. They met in junior high, Sakura, a struggling violinist in her eighth grade year, and Sasuke, a seventh grade child prodigy when it came to the four stringed instrument, was placed in her class for his wonderful skill. She sat behind him, scowling at the back of his head, wanting to kick his dangling feet as he played each note flawlessly. It wasn't until she was in high school and started taking lessons did she finally warm up to him. Or…something like that. She kind of had to…he was her teacher. Sakura didn't want him to be her teacher. Her arch nemesis when it came to playing is her teacher?! And he's _younger_ than her?! But, he hadn't joined the orchestra, must to the conductors protest and he _was_ the cheapest teacher and town (and _still _is.) So, she tried to not let it bother her. And After only a month of taking lessons with him, everyone told her how much she had improved. So Sakura decided to stick with him. Slowly, they became friends, or as much as Sasuke could call someone a friend. But throughout all her years she had known him, she had only heard him play those first two years she knew him. When he had gone off to college, Sakura had convinced him to play in the orchestra. He attended two rehearsals and sat in the back and barely played. He dropped out of college at the end of that semester, and taught full time. Sakura never understood how he was able to keep living off the little pay that he gets and he simply stated, 'the less you charge, the more you'll have.' She never understood it. Sakura only assumed he didn't charge a lot due to the fact if he did, none of his students would stay on account of his horrid attitude.

So, walking into Sasuke's house, hearing the beautiful sound of Paganini, she knew that something wasn't right in the land of make believed. It was like walking into a topsy turvey world with a violin playing Sasuke and a quite Naruto.

She slowly inched into the house, closing the door slowly. When the door closed with a click, the music didn't stop playing.

She slipped of her shoes and made her way through the hallway. As she made it to the end of the hall, she peeked behind the corner to see that it was in fact Sasuke playing. Sakura could do nothing but stare. It was like the planets aligning. Uchiha Sasuke playing the violin was in fact a natural wonder. His form was perfect. If you thought that Naruto moved with the music, Sasuke _becomes_ the music. The emotions, the dynamics, piece in its entirety become's Sasuke. You can no longer hear the music, but you _feel _it with your _soul_. Sakura began to wonder why again he quit. He could be the greatest player in the entire world if he really wanted to. The way he played could very well sway the gods to do his bidding if he wanted to.

Well, maybe not _that_. But-

"Sakura." She jumped slightly at his voice. It was deeper than usual, it was almost a moan. She looked up at his face, his eyes never opening, he continued to play, brow furrowed as he spoke, "I need something else…almost done…"

"Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D." he didn't respond until the last note came to his Caprices. He lifted the bow off the string, Sakura holding her breath during the silence. He took a deep breath, heard by Sakura, sending shivers up her spine before he started into movement one.

As Sasuke played, Sakura could not help but wonder what it was that made him decide to play. Almost nothing can get Sasuke to pick up his own instrument and play. But Sakura knew that it had something to do with Naruto.

"What happened between you and Naruto, Sasuke?"

Sasuke twitch slightly, his bow going slightly askew before it returned back to where it belonged. "Nothing." He continued to play.

"Naruto came to my apartment today, completely silent. I couldn't get him to speak for almost two hours."

"Mmmm." Sasuke moved his whole body in a nod.

"And you don't see anything wrong with this?"

"'bout time he shut up." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura came into the room, fist clenching again. "The Naruto I know only shuts up long enough to practice his instrument and sleep, not even to eat." She stared at his closed eyes. "What did you do?"

Sasuke laughed softly, "I didn't do anything. Maybe he wanted out of the house, don't know." Sasuke peered one eye open to stare back at the green eyed woman. He took a step back and walked to the other side of the room, continuing to play.

"I think you two did something. Did you kiss him or something?" Sasuke _missed_ a flat note, playing very, _very_ sharp. Sakura smirked. "So you did then? That would explain his attitude…"

"I didn't kiss him!" Sasuke stopped playing. He turned to look at her, head turned slightly to the side. He put the instrument down at his side, each hand holding part of the instrument. His eyes got wide and he slowly shook his head. "I didn't do anything to him." To Sakura, he seemed to be trying to convince himself more than her.

"Well what happened?"

"Nothing, we just got in a fight. You know how…boys can get." Sasuke got quiet at the end.

"A fight?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"He's a lot bigger than me, he flipped me and put me in a worse headlock than I had him in."

"What the hell was that about?!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"His ex-girlfriend."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You damn boys and your girls."

"I don't know what happened…we just were there, him behind me, pinning me down and then, he jumped off me and ran saying something about Kiba. I was shaken for some reason…"

"Jealous?" Sakura smirked.

Sasuke gave her a dirty scowl. "This is all your fault."

Sakura laughed, "My fault? It's not my fault that you want Naruto to put you in the submission position more."

"Shut the hell up…" Sasuke sighed, looking at his instrument, and walked back to his case.

Sakura watched him, "Why did you stop playing?"

"Because I hate how people watch me like you were doing. It's unnerving."

"That's a lie."

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know. Because I hate it."

Sakura shook her head, "Whatever. What are you going to do about the freaked out little blond at my apartment. God knows what Kakashi is saying to him."

Sasuke cringed. "I'll fetch him." He finished putting his instrument in case, closing it tightly and walked out of the room, Sakura followed him.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Naruto

III

On the way home, Naruto and Sasuke didn't talk. The tension was killing Naruto. _What the hell was all that? I mean…no what was that? Why was my heart beating so bad? I wanted to…wanted to…Sasuke… _Naruto looked down at Sasuke, noticing how much taller he is than the other boy. Not much, maybe three inches, but still. He gave a small smile, watching his teacher's scowl, knowing that it was stuck like that from the years of practice. His skin looked so smooth and he knew that it was, (even from putting him in a head lock earlier he couldn't help but notice the softness of the other man's back as he flipped him over his shoulder.) Naruto thought of the hours previous and laughed lightly.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke turned his head a little bit, eyeing the other dangerously.

Naruto laughed harder, "Nothing, just…thought of something funny." Sasuke snorted and Naruto took it as an 'I don't really care.' As they went in the house, Sasuke quickly took his shoes off and walked briskly to the kitchen, leaving the blond boy to close the door. "What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto hollered, as he kicked his shoes off and slammed the door bolting after the dark haired man. When he passed the rehearsal room he stopped noticing the strange case. "Hey?! Who's case is this? You have a student when I was gone?" he ran the rest of the distance to kitchen.

"No. It's mine." Sasuke didn't look up from making tea.

"What?! Yours!? I didn't know you had one!?"

Sasuke looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Well, I do teach people to play the violin, including you. One would think that I would have one."

"Did you…did you play?" Naruto's voice got really melancholy.

Sasuke looked at him, brow raised. "Yes, I did…From the minute you left till Sakura came by…why?"

"YOU PLAYED FOR SAKURA!?"

"She's heard me before." Sasuke turned back to his tea.

"She _has_?! And she never _told_ me?"

"I don't know what that woman tells me…"

"Sasuke! Won't you play for me? Please!" Naruto stood right behind him, inches from him, jumping up and down.

"No." Sasuke poured him tea and turned, almost knocking all his tea all over him. "God Naruto, get back!" Sasuke grabbed his chest, trying to slow down his heart beat. He placed his cup back down behind him, his eyes following the cup in his shaking hands. His eyes then came up to meet the blond's eyes. Sasuke tried, _tried_ to glare into the deep blue orbs. He still was breathing hard, but his heart wouldn't _slow down._

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice was slightly above a whisper. Sending chills down Sasuke's spine as Naruto seemed to look _passed_, him, into his soul. "Why won't you play for me?" Sasuke almost jumped when he felt Naruto's calloused fingers grasp his arm gently. "Why?"

Sasuke swallowed hard, eyes darting in between Naruto's gaze and his hands. It was either Sasuke's imagination, or Naruto was slowly, _slowly_ getting closer. Sasuke knew he was when their noses almost brushed.

Sasuke snapped.

Standing straight up, Sasuke put on his signature glare and frown as he looked into Naruto's eyes. "Because." Sasuke pushed his way past the younger man, up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Naruto, in the kitchen stood where he was left, snickering at the other man. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

III

_When Naruto woke up that morning, he grinned. There was a reason he had made Sasuke his manager. _

_The said man had laid out Naruto's street clothes on a chair on the other side of the room, including shirt, pants, underwear, socks, shoes, undershirt, watch and hat. His violin resting against the same chair._

_Naruto heard the water running in the next room, knowing now where the other man was. Naruto slowly got out of bed, stretching lightly, groaning as different areas popped and stretched. He walked over to his clothes, looking down at the Violin._

_'Sasuke still hasn't done it for me...'_

_"Oh good, you're awake." Naruto looked over to the half dressed man coming out of the bathroom. "We need to leave in about forty five minutes. Get dressed and try to do something with your hair."_

_Naruto grinned, "But you love my wild hair." he laughed as the other rolled his eyes, walking back into the bathroom. "Hey! Sasuke?"_

_"No."_

_"You don't know what I'm going to ask!"_

_"Yes. And No. And Because."_

_Naruto smiled, looking down at his case, patting it softly as he started to get dressed. Ever since Naruto heard of Sasuke playing for Sakura, he had asked at least once a week for Sasuke to do the same for him. Play. That was Naruto's only wish after that time. He yearned to hear the other play. But every time, Sasuke would say "No." Never giving a really good reason. Or a reason besides "Because." He had tried asking Sakura, but even herself wouldn't tell. Probably, Naruto guessed, because she didn't even know the answer herself. She said once that he had told her, but she didn't think that it could be that. She still didn't tell the blond what that was. _

_"Hurry up Naruto!"_

_Naruto looked down at him and saw that he only successfully gotten his pants on in the last five minutes. "Shut up!" he growled, throwing his shirt on running into the bathroom. Towards Sasuke._

_'Even though he won't play for me now,' Naruto thought as he came up behind his old sensei, nuzzling his head into his nape, 'I'll wait. For as long as it takes, to hear his music.'_


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Naruto

III

"Naruto knows."

Sakura looked at the man sitting across from her at her kitchen table. Sakura had not gotten many visits from Sasuke in the last...ever, really. So when Sasuke appeared in front of her at seven a.m. On a Thursday morning, she was very, shocked. Now, Sakura stared at him for a moment, sighing, looking down at her watch. _7.30_ _great_. "Knows _what, _Sasuke?"

"Something..."

"Oh come on! Couldn't this have waited until the sun was up?"

Sasuke glared at her. "He knows something Sakura! I haven't had a moment of peace for three weeks!"

"What do you mean? The man goes to school doesn't he?"

Sasuke scowls at her. "Of course, that's the only time that I have peace!"

"Then you get peace, you get six hours of it every day!"

"And I work all day, or I'm sleeping."

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke, I still don't see what this had to be discussed at 7.30-"

He slammed his hands down on the table, "Damnit woman he knows!"

"Knows what?"

"Knows that Sasuke wants to fuck him." They both looked over to entrance, seeing the tall grey haired man come waltzing into the kitchen. Kakashi smirked at Sasuke's dark scowl, "What? It's true isn't it? Dude, I've known since the kid came to you when he was like eight."

"Eleven." Sasuke snapped, making Kakashi laugh hard, as he started to make coffee.

"Want some babe?" Sakura stared at him, making him shrug, pulling out an extra two cups from the cabinet.

She turned back to the other man, whose face had paled considerably since the last time that she looked at him. Her eyes had widened. "Are you serious Sasuke!? He knows how you feel? Was this what that night was?"

"Well, Sakura, if you couldn't figure that out when the boy first stepped through the door, then I don't know what-"

"Kakashi, shut up! Sasuke!" she grabbed the front of his shirt. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about at 7.30 in the morning, because it is the _only _excuse I will take?" Sasuke audibly gulped. "Now, why are you here?"

"Because."

Sakura growled, jerking him towards her, hurling him almost across the table. "Uchiha Sasuke, you tell me right now." Sasuke saw flames in her eyes.

"I-I-I'm here be-be-beca-cause I think Na-Na-Naruto kno-kno-knows I lo-lo-lo-love him."

"Now was that so hard?" she asked sweetly, hurling him back into his chair.

Kakashi laughed loudly, placing two cups at either end of the table, "First time you admitted that to yourself be it Uchiha?" Sasuke only growled, fingers gripping the table, turning his knuckles white as he glared at the older man.

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the look of the boy across from her. _So it starts._

III

"Why do you think that he knows this?" Sakura sipped at her coffee. Smiling softly. This was the thirty ninth (or maybe fortieth?) times that she had asked the man. He wouldn't stop glaring at Kakashi long enough to answer her question, so she had to kick him out. It took twenty minutes but she finally got him to leave the room. Then it took another thirty minutes for Sasuke to calm down enough that he would talk.

"Because, Sakura he's always _there_!" Sasuke's grip on her coffee cup was almost scary. She was sure it would break in two. Or a million pieces, but she didn't say anything; she only wanted him to get it out. "Always behind me, _touching_ me when inappropriate."

"What?" Sakura stared at him perplexed.

"Last night I was getting a cup out of the cabinet and he comes racing up behind me saying 'hold up let me grab this' and pushes me into the cabinet, pre-pressing his body up against mine fully and grabbing a cup on the top self, and _slowly, slowly_ taking it down, staying pressed against me far too long." Sakura snorted into her coffee. Sasuke glared at her. "You think that this is funny?!?"

The pink haired girl looked him the eye for a moment. She smiled. "Yes, I find it unbelievably hilarious. Perhaps it's because it's 8.15 now, but I don't know."

Sasuke glared. "And when I give him lessons he always asks me to demonstrate, I always thought it was because he wanted to hear me play but I think it's more."

"More?"

He nodded harshly. "More. He doesn't want me to show him how to play it or how it should sound but _techniques_."

"Ah." she snickered in her coffee.

"He tells me to show him the proper posture or the proper way to hold the violin or the right hand _whatever_ and then gets behind me and-"

"Presses against you and holds your hands or fingers far too long?"

"Are you mocking me?! This is- a serious problem!"

Sakura reached across the table, grasping Sasuke's hand. "No, I know that this is very, very, very hard for you. But I've been telling you for years that this was going to happen."

"No you didn't."

"I inferred it."

"No-"

"Shut up and listen to me." Sasuke looked down at his coffee. "Sasuke, I can't help you with this. You have to do it yourself. I'm sorry. You _need_ to talk to Naruto. You have to ask him why he is doing this to you."

"But-"

"Yeah, I don't care what you think anymore Sasuke. Just do what I say. Talk to the boy. He is trying to show you something. Trust me."

Sasuke looked her in the eye. Trying hard to find the truth there. "Trust me." she sang as she stood up, walking towards her bedroom, "You know where the door is, let yourself out and don't forget to lock the door on your way out!"

III

Naruto wanted nothing more than to rush home after school. When he woke up Sasuke wasn't there. Naruto had been worried, but not too worried, Sasuke would come back, he can't take care of himself. Not without Naruto. Never without Naruto.

But, instead of going straight home, he went with Kiba to the record store. He needed to get some air. _Fresh air_.

_Sasuke_.

It wasn't until that night after Sakura had left him at her apartment when he realizes what it was.

Or until Kakashi told him.

_"Hey." _

_Naruto looked up at the voice, seeing Kakashi walk into the room, Naruto nodded his shakily in recognition, before staring back down at his hands._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I..."Sasuke didn't know what to say. "I-me-Sasuke-we-I-uh-"_

_"You screwed?"_

_Naruto snapped his head up towards the other man. "What?!"_

_Kakashi stared at him, calm, "You guys do screw?"_

_Naruto shook his head frantically, "What?! No, of course not!"_

_Kakashi came and sat down on the floor next to the boy. "Mmmm..." There was a moment where there was an awkward silence. "You want to?"_

_Naruto's eyes got wide. "Excuse me?"_

_"You quite and frankly its bothering me. I've been here for an hour and I haven't heard you, only Sakura. And it's really creepy. Sakura doesn't want me to interfere, but I like you kid, so I am." Kakashi looked up at the boy, "You get boners kid?"_

_Naruto looked at him with shock, but didn't lie. "Yeah." he looked down at his hands._

_"You think of that girl you had?"_

_"What?! No way?"_

_"Sakura? It's okay, I do." Naruto's head shook frantically. Kakashi Nodded. "Sasuke?" Naruto tensed, breathing stopped. Kakashi smirked. "Dude, relax, I've known for a while. It's cool."_

_"No, it's not." Naruto clenched his hands together. "I've known for a while. That-that I'm-I like Sasuke-like...that. Can't help it. He is a jerk and rude, and mean, and an ass, but..." he smiled softly. "I can't get over how he looks at me when I'm playing. I realize it at the competition. I thought he wasn't going to show. But...he did. It was then when I realized that-a life without Sasuke was like-a life without music..."_

_Kakashi nodded. "Meaningless?"_

_Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Tonight we were just rough housing-wrestling. And I ended up pinning him to the ground and I realize how _bad_ I wanted him. Needed him. I had to get out of there before I made an ass of myself...Before Sasuke kicked me out."_

_"Oh he wouldn't have kicked you out." Kakashi laughed. _

_Naruto stared down at him. "What?"_

_"No way in hell Sasuke would kick you out. He can't live without you, and I don't mean that because you wash his underwear..." Kakashi looked up at the boy and shrugged. He stood up, grasping Naruto's shoulders. "Pay closer attention to Uchiha when you get close to him. I think that you will be surprised at how much alike you both feel..." he patted the blond's shoulder before walking out of the room, leaving Naruto sitting there._

"Hey man, sorry for stealing your woman..." Naruto looked over to Kiba who was looking through a bin of old CD's. "I know that you all have only been over for a month but man, when you two were going out, I was so jealous! I know I wanted you to go out with her but I really didn't want to and I feel real bad because of 'bro's before-"

"Kiba, it's okay. I promise." Naruto moved to another bin, rummaging through some metal cd's. "I didn't like her that much anyways." Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" the blond looked up at the boy.

"You gay dude?" Kiba didn't look up from the bin.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah man." He looked over to the dark haired boy, who looked up at him. They stared at each other for a moment.

Kiba nodded. "Alright. Cool dude." his eyes returned to his bin.

Naruto looked back to his bin, smiling, shaking his head.

As they finished their browsing, Kiba purchasing some no named punk CD, they headed towards the train station. "Yeah I totally knew it man."

Naruto looked over at him, "What man?"

"That you were gay, dude."

Naruto smiled, "Why do you say that?"

Kiba smirked, "Cause there's no way a straight man would pass up Hinata."

Naruto laughed. "Neiji would."

Kiba laughed, throwing his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "I don't know man...Come on, let's go listen to this CD."

"Naw, I gotta head home."

Kiba stopped, jerking Naruto with him. "Naruto man, it's not...it's not that dude you live with...is it?"

Naruto looked his friends face who's face paled. "What?"

"Answer the damn question!"

"Well...no...But...what's wrong with that? I mean...I would like to..."

Kiba's mouth dropped as he looked at his friend. "Damnit Naruto what is your problem!" Kiba detached himself from the blond. "Why did it have to be him?"

Naruto scowled, "What the hell is your deal man?!"

Kiba turned, "Cause-I owe Neiji two thousand yen!"

"What?!"

"We had this bet on whether you were gay. Lee said you weren't, but the rest of us thought that you were, which is totally cool man! But then Neiji said that it was with your teacher guy, but Gaara and me said no way, so we made a bet on whether it was with him or not!" Kiba looked away from his blond friend, cheeks slightly flushed. "I'm sorry dude, I know that we shouldn't bet on you and-"

"No, it's fine. I swear." Naruto smiled, looking down at the ground. "It's totally cool man, I'm just glad that you're all good with the whole me being gay…thing."

Kiba laughed. "Ha, dude! We knew _before_ Hinata! We just…had to test our theory."

Naruto laughed, "As weird as it sounds, you all are awesome." He slung his arm around his dog loving friend, "Come on, I guess I have time to listen to your new CD."

III

Dinner was quite. The sound of the scraping of the chopsticks as they clattered with the plates was the loudest noise in the house. Naruto kept glancing up at older man, who never looked away from his plate. "So how was your day Sasuke?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls of food.

Sasuke grunted, not looking up from his food. Naruto stared at the older man, frowning. "Did the students you had today practice?"

Sasuke looked up at the boy and snorted, "Of course not." He rose with his empty plate, placing it in the sink before walking swiftly to out of the room.

"Hey wait! Where you going?!"

"Bathroom." He heard him yell from upstairs.

Naruto sighed. Looking down at his plate. "Rice and chicken…why must it be such a sad night in the Uchiha household?" he shook his head and finished his meal alone.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Naruto

III

Sasuke didn't know what was wrong with him. _Well, that's not true…__**he's**__ what's wrong with me. Damn Naruto. _Every time he closed his eyes, he saw him, smiling with that stupid grin plastered on his face, making his entire body _glow_. _Naruto…_

Sakura was in his head. He couldn't get her _out_. Everything that she said earlier was swimming in his head. _Damn Sakura and her words…Damn Naruto for being…_The blond flashed before his eyes again, his stomach swirling with what were probably butterflies.

When he left the kitchen he went into the bathroom, splashed water on his face, and went to his room. He pulled at his hair as he sat on his bed. _Damn this world…_

"Sasuke?" the man jumped as he heard the door open. He caught a glimpse of blue eyes peering behind the half open door. "Hey, what are you doing sitting in the dark huh?" Naruto laughed awkwardly. Sasuke smiled softly to himself, _Naruto…_he looked over at the kid before putting his face in his hands, sighing deeply. _Shit..._ "Sasuke…what's wrong man? You've been acting funny the last few days…are you alright?" Naruto sat to the right of the man on the bed. Sasuke watched out of the corner of his eye the boy hesitate, before swinging an arm around him, giving him a small hug.

Sasuke sat motionless. "Nothing's wrong." He tried to shrug out of Naruto's hold with no avail.

"Don't lie to me Sasuke, I don't lie to you, ya know." Sasuke tried to ignore the hint of sadness in the other boy's voice.

"I'm not lying, there is nothing wrong."

"Sasuke…" Sasuke almost jumped at he felt Naruto's head knock against his lightly. "Hey…" Sasuke's hands twitched as Naruto's soft lips brush against his ear, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke felt his heart race quicken. Never in his life had he felt this…intimate with anyone, his head felt light and his hands weren't his own. He tilted his head slightly, his temple on Naruto's forehead. He heard Naruto's soft exhales. He wasn't sure if it was his or Naruto's pulse he felt through his temple, but it was constant, reassuring. He lazily looked over at the boy sitting next to him. His unbelievably blue eyes were wide, staring at Sasuke with a look of concern. Sasuke's mouth went dry. He felt Naruto's grip on his shoulder tighten slightly. It didn't hurt; it felt solid, like a rock. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. The said boy lifted his head slightly, eyes full of energy.

"Yeah?" Sasuke watched those lips move; he was almost entranced by them. Sasuke nudged Naruto's head slightly, moving it up slightly. Sasuke's heart was pounding as he looked into half lidded cornflower blue eyes. His mind screamed, pleading with him to wake up, to realize what he was thinking as he slowly inched closer to the younger boy. Sasuke felt his right hand move over to sit on Naruto's knee as he felt his heart slow down as Naruto's breath left moisture on his lips. Sasuke's lungs constricted and he inhaled deeply before he lightly pressed his lips to Naruto's.

III

Sasuke froze. Naruto's lips were soft. He kept his eyes clamped shut, afraid of what he would face when he opened them. He felt Naruto's grip on his shoulder tighten, almost bruising. His grip on Naruto's knee tightened as his mind and heart stopped. He started shaking slightly as he pressed his lips harder onto Naruto's. His heart beat wildly in his chest, butterflies were erupting in his stomach as he waited, _waited_, for the other boy to respond. To push him away, to pull him closer, to do anything, _something_ to show that the darker haired boy wasn't dreaming. Feeling courageous, he relaxed his hand, letting it sit lightly on the other's knee, before slowly letting it move up his thigh slightly, cautiously. When it reached mid thigh he froze. The pain in his shoulder was easing slightly. His heart stopped as Naruto's shaky hand let go of his shoulder. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut tighter, pulling away slightly, connection lost but he could still feel his lips, lightly brushing against his. When nothing happened for seconds, almost hours, he panicked. _This was a mistake; I should never have been this __**stupid**__!_ Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, to see wide blue eyes staring into his grey orbs. His lips, those soft, soft lips were in a small smile. "Sasuke…" Sasuke felt Naruto's left arm that had been on his shoulder now press against the back of his neck, gently pushing Sasuke back to him, pressing those_ soft_ lips against his again.

Sasuke grip on Naruto's thigh tightened as his other hand came up and copied the blond's. He opened his mouth, easily prying Naruto's mouth open with his tongue. He moaned. He tasted like ramen and mint. Sasuke shivered when he felt Naruto's hands run his hands up into his hair, fingers scraping lightly over his scalp. Sasuke bit the other boys lip lightly, before diving back into his _hot_, _wet_ mouth, drinking him in. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neck, and swung his leg over, straddling the blond, pushing him down on the bed. Sasuke was on a cloud. He felt warm hands on his back, and cool air hitting his stomach as his shirt came over his head. Sasuke was dazed for the few moments that he was separated from the blond. He sat straight up looking down at Naruto as he pulled off his own shirt. Sasuke's mouth went dry as he stared at the tan skin. His hands itched to feel that skin. The only time he'd seen that lean torso was when Naruto would practice shirtless. Sasuke took a deep breath and ran his fingers over his soft skin. Sasuke swallowed the salvia in his throat. He watched Naruto as he closed his eyes with a small smile on his face; he rubbed his hands up and down Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke hummed as he leaned over Naruto, running his hands through his hair.

"Mmmm, Sasuke…" Naruto grabbed the back Sasuke's neck and pulled him in, placing wet kisses on Sasuke's collarbone. Sasuke moaned, feeling Naruto's wet mouth on his skin.

"Na-Naruto…" Sasuke's arms buckled, as he felt on top of the younger boy.

Naruto's hands grabbed Sasuke's shoulders pulling him up. Sasuke sat on his elbows, staring into Naruto's soft eyes. Naruto moved dark hair out of his face, cupping his face.

Sasuke stared down at the blond, who reached up and kissed Sasuke tenderly.

They stayed like that, Naruto lying on the bed and Sasuke on top of him, staring at each other, afraid to speak, afraid of destroying this moment. Sasuke was afraid of what would happen when they had to talk about this, to put words to what they were. How they would go on. But for now, now they can be like this, together. Not as teacher and student, but as simply Sasuke and Naruto, two men, that are something more.


	18. Epilouge

I don't own Naruto

This is it!

III

"You didn't leave anything at the hotel did you?" Sasuke said, staring down at his watch as he walked briskly through the airport.

"No, and if I did, oh well? They'll send it."

"I meant you didn't leave anything that you'll actually need in Hokkaido?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I forgot my skis."

Sasuke scowled. "You have your violin?" Naruto nodded patting the strap on his shoulder. "Well, if that's all you have, then I don't care about anything else. We're going to be late."

"It's not my fault that someone slept in."

"Yes, it is, you're the one that slept in."

"A star needs their beauty sleep." Naruto almost laugh at the death glare he got from the smaller man.

"I swear…" Sasuke started to stalk towards the terminal.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto grabbed his arm. Sasuke jerked back slightly and stared at the other man. "Sasuke, I'm sorry about this morning."

"No you're not."

"You may be right but I just want you to remember why I was so tired this morning. Being kept up into late into the wee hours of the morning, you can't blame me. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a hug, turning him around, grinning widely; pulling the other back, seeing him beat red.

"You do that again in public, I will snap your bow in half."

Naruto snickered. "I thought you said that last time."

Sasuke scowled. "Come on."

As they entered the plane, Naruto sat, violin between his legs, stretching his legs out wide in his first class seat. He watched as Sasuke stared out the window. As the plane took off, Naruto ordered a drink and stared down the aisle into coach, bending and stretching his legs, grinning widely, knowing the extra money is always worth it. He almost jumped when he felt something heavy hit his shoulder. Naruto looked down to see a mass of dark hair falling over his shoulder, and smiled softly. He placed a hand on Sasuke's thigh, giving it a small squeeze. He bent down kissing the top of his head. Sleep tight Sasuke. Naruto leaned back, thinking about his journey in life, most of it with Sasuke. He remembers being a small child, standing at Sasuke's doorstep, thinking that he wouldn't be accepted. Thinking that the teacher would say no, say that he didn't want to waste his time. Naruto smiled down at his lifelong teacher, friend and lover. Knowing, deep in his heart, that there would be no other life. A life with music, a life without Sasuke. He looked down at his violin case, nestled inside, his grandmothers violin, his most prized possession, the one thing that got him to where he was today, a famous violinist, who can travel around the world with his teacher, and the man he loved. He smiled softly, leaning his head back onto the cushion drifting off into a dream filled sleep of violins and Sasuke.

III

So cheesy...But I do feel accomplished. I would like to thank everyone that has taken time to read this story. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you all once again for all the love you have given me!

Until next time!

-goldfishlover73


End file.
